Oscuro Placer
by Briseis-Briseii
Summary: Un trauma permitió su cercanía, Un destino unio sus caminos y una venganza que acecha. Mala para los Summary pero es un Ichiruki, jajajaja Disfruten!
1. Oscuro Placer Capítulo I

Gracias por el apoyo en mis fics, Una historia más con la esperanza de que les guste...

Los personajes son de Tite Kubo y contiene Lemmon, Violencia, Drama, no apto para menores de -18. Debo advertirlo.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>Oscuro placer<p>

**Capítulo I**

_"Esperé por ti mucho tiempo, cada noche, es sentir tu presencia en mis sueños, ¡Lo detesto! Pero aun así esperaría por ti mil años si fuera necesario"_

**_Briseida Macklis _**

―¡Ah… Ah…!― Los gemidos era cada vez más largos y seguidos

El vaivén de las caderas de la mujer acomodadas en perfecta armonía al cuerpo masculino de bajo de ella, mientras él hombre gustoso de placer masajeaba con una de sus manos, los grandes pechos femeninos inclinándose ocasionalmente para besarle los labios, con la otra mano pasaba acariciando la espalda baja hasta llevarla al trasero para seguir acariciándolo, todo esto pasión desenfrenada.

―Así… ¡ah! así… voy… voy a terminar…― decía ella― estoy por terminar― su amante se llenaba de placer al escucharla hablar, al imaginarse que terminarían al mismo tiempo, de forma igual, saber que se complementaban de esa manera lo llenaba de inmensa satisfacción.

―Kisu…ke― el hombre aumento la velocidad causándole a su mujer que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo, múltiples espasmos y contracciones en su vientre, sus pezones se pusieran más erectos que casi provocaban ardor, mientras él, llenaba su intimidad, dejándolo, así mismo, agotadoramente satisfecho; una sensación de electricidad recorriendo cada minúscula parte de sus cuerpos desnudos.

―Te amo― dijo él al escucharla gemir de placer, conociéndola también como sabia, ella había conocido el clímax de la relación sexual, nuevamente.

―También, te amo― respiró profundo dejándose caer sobre el pecho de su hombre. La mujer continúo en la misma posición, sobre el hombre, con sus piernas aprisionando la cadera del hombre. Se movió un poco para intentar ponerse al lado de él en la cama, pero él la detuvo.

―Espera, ― la detuvo poniendo sus cansadas manos sobre los hombros de la mujer― quédate aquí, así estamos cómodos― sonrió pícaramente

―Claro, aquí me quedaré― ella seguía recuperándose calladamente de su agotadora actividad― Te amo, pervertido―

― ¡¿Cómo que pervertido? ― Se rio el rubio, acariciando la espalda de su mujer―

―Debería darte vergüenza― rio burlona la mujer― a medio día, ahogándome en esta pasión tan salvaje, haciéndolo y haciéndolo―

―Si quieres, no lo volvemos hacer―respondió él al tono de sorna de la mujer, en un rápido movimiento ella posicionó su mano al cuello de su amante, que le acariciaba la espalda,

―No estoy para bromas tan oscuras― presionó el cuello del hombre como si intentara ahorcarlo con una mano, ―No soy de las que comparte, ― lamio la piel bajo de ella― Primero te mato, amorcito― la otra mano la puso sobre uno de los pectorales del hombre, cercó sus labios y lo rozó haciéndolo gemir―

― ¡E…espera! No seas perversa, apenas me estoy recuperando, para la cuarta vez― Ella se rio, movió su cuerpo para alcanzar los labios su amante, rozándole al mismo tiempo sus pechos sobre la piel sudada de su pareja. El gimió y ella perversamente se reía.

― Eres mío, no lo olvides― dijo entre beso y roce de labios.

―Lo sé, pero esto es igualitario, eres mía―

La pasión entre estos era perfecta, era un mar de sensaciones algunas indescriptibles, pero la principal no era sólo que ellos hicieran sexo, era que ellos hacían el amor, cada caricia quemaba ambas pieles, ardía la sangre al recorrer cada milímetro de ellos, hasta provocar el contacto más íntimo entre ambos, que los dejaba satisfechos y con ganas de seguir amándose.

Ella se refugió en el cuello del hombre.

―Amo el contraste de tu piel y la mía― Hablo quedadamente ella. El tiernamente le acaricio el largo cabello oscuro que cubría gran parte del costado derecho de ambos.

―Amo tus labios y tus manos, a ti en todo tu esplendor― dijo él.

―Mmm ¿Qué tratas de conseguir? ― hablo tranquilamente

― ¿Qué? ¡Ahora, no puedo decirle a mi esposa que amo su cuerpo excitado!

― Esta bien…―

Sin embargo esa relación de vio empañada por un sonido que parecía una orquesta de ranas

― Tienes una llamada telefónica, amor― ella se tumbó al lado de él, mientras este se movía para levantarse, dejando caer la sabana sobre la cama, su hermoso cuerpo desnudo se dirigía hacia el celular.

―Y es de tu fastidioso hermano― se rio, acomodándose en la almohada.

― Hola― respondió

―_Amado hermano, ¿Cómo estás? Espero no estar interrumpiendo tu agitada vida._

―Isshin, todo bien, pasando un momento excelente, interrumpir, sí, lo hiciste, pero ya conteste― respondió burlón

―_Lo sabía, Nii-chan eres un sexoso_― rieron ambos hermanos, luego se escuchó que hablaba con alguien― _Ya le digo amada hija mía. Hermano, tengo una plaza para viajar a Estados Unidos, la próxima semana_―

―Felicidades, Nii-san, pero anda dime que puedo hacer por ti―

―_Necesito un gran favor, _―

―Dime, te ayudaré―

―_Es sobre mi hijo mayor_―

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Se preocupó― ¿Algo le sucedió a Ichigo? ― Amaba a su hermano y a su familia. ―¿embarazó a una chica? Seré tío, ¡Sugoi! ― gritó eufórico

―_No, nada de eso, qué más quisiera yo_― se escuchó la desilusión del hombre―_Nada de qué preocuparse, se ha calmado mucho desde la muerte de su madre hace dos años, ha dejado las riñas ahora mismo está retomando sus estudios_―

―Sé que te has esforzado mucho, Isshin. Sabes que cuentas conmigo, hermano―

―_Necesito que cuides a mi hijo, él fue aceptado en la universidad de Tokio y te pido que lo recibas en tu casa_―

―Faltaba más, tú y tu familia son bienvenidos en mi casa hay mucho espacio, ya lo sabes.

―_Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo, pero mantenlo fuera de problemas, su carácter es el mismo_

―Lo que necesita, es una mujer, aquí le presentaré mujeres hermosas― lo dijo con malicia pero al otro le encantaba su divertido hermano menor.

―_Cuento contigo hermanito, Nii-chan_― respondió con un tono melódico ―_Te abrazaría de estar aquí_―

―Sí, lo espero―

―_Para el domingo estará partiendo para allá_― ambos colgaron.

Volvió a su lugar en la cama, cubrió a su esposa, encendió el clima para que refrescara, el calor, estaba empezando a sentirse.

― Ichigo, vendrá a vivir con nosotros― dijo pasando un brazo por debajo de la nuca y colocando el otro sobre la cadera de ella.

―Excelente, ese chiquillo cascarrabias― se apegó más a su hombre. ― no lo vemos desde que hace dos años, ¿no es así?

―Sí desde navidad, Ichigo es así desde lo de Masaki―

― ¿Crees que la muerte de su madre fue planeada? ― Preguntó quisquillosa la morena

―Sí, eso es lo que creo, sigo con la investigación―

―Algo así escuche de Shinji―

―Sí, todos ellos siguen tratando de averiguar, pero ha sido un poco difícil seguirle la pista a esa basura de Aizen―

―Lo sé, siempre lo pensado, pobre Masaki, ella no lo merecía, Ichigo estaba con ella cuando pasó―

―Así es, el hecho de que la esposa de ese engendro narcotraficante murió en Hospital Kurosaki, culpó a Isshin.

―Según Hachi, él es muy rencoroso―

―Ese estúpido, no tengo pruebas, además salió del país, pero en cuanto las tenga yo mismo iré a borrarlo del mapa―

―Mi amor, sé que amas a tu familia, pero en esta ocasión, iré contigo lo haremos pagar, Masaki era mi mejor amiga ―

―Lo haremos mi amor, lo haremos―

Estuvieron acostados hasta que se metió el sol. Serian alrededor de las siete de la tarde, Kisuke, se había levantado del lado de su hermosa esposa para tomar un baño y bajar al primer piso.

Para la sociedad, el hermoso rubio de ojos aceitunado y piel color melón, de largas piernas y hermoso cuerpo gracias a las idas al gimnasio, Urahara Kisuke era el dueño de una modesta tienda de abarrotes.

Pero lo que para la mayoría de la sociedad, lo que ignoraban era que este junto a su adorable, sexy y peligrosa esposa Urahara Yoruichi, la hermosa mujer de bien formadas curvas, pechos y trasero firmes, piernas largas, vestidas de una hermosa tez oscura y unos ojos felinos color amarillo que la hacían parecer una diosa latina, manejaban un grupo de "limpiadores" asesinos a sueldo, bien entrenado para eliminar la escoria del Japón.

* * *

><p>El lugar era muy grande, el aeropuerto internacional de Narita, Tokio. La gente alrededor de él corría de prisa algunas para alcanzar el vuelo, no había estado en Tokio desde que tenía 3 años, y de eso ya eran 19 años.<p>

Camino por el amplio pasillo sin ganas, algunas personas se encontraban en los comercios comprando souvenires de la cultura japonesa, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la escalera automática, tomo la que iba de bajada, al llegar al piso firme siguió de frente hasta llegar al lugar donde recogería su maleta.

Después de esperar unos minutos al fin pudo verla, la cogió y acomodo en su hombro, para salir del aeropuerto, su "viejo" como él lo llamaba le había escrito la dirección de su tío Kisuke Urahara, pues no le gustaba depender de la gente. Caminó tranquilamente, pasando por alguno que otra tienda que exponían chocolates pero no los compraba, eso le recordaba su mayor tristeza, seguía tranquilamente al fin y al cabo él llegaría a su nuevo hogar. Pero al girar para salir de la sala de espera del aeropuerto lo primero que se topó fue a un hombre rubio vestido con una yukata de color verde, un sombrero a rayas y un abanico que gritaba,

― ¡Adorado Sobrino! ¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí! ― gritaba llamando la atención de la gente, que miraba al hombre joven, ya si de por sí su brillante cabello naranja, agitaba las miradas de esa gente de la capital, no necesitaba un tío tan escandaloso, pero lo que a Ichigo le molestó más fue esa desvergonzada esposa del Tío Urahara, Yoruichi

―¡Naranjito por aquí! ¡Ichigo Naranjito! ― saltaba de un lado a otro

― ¿_Naranjito? ¡Me está llamando naranjito! _―Pensó ―esa mujer está loca como todos en esta familia― la mujer saco detrás de ella un cartel con unos dibujos a los que el llamo horrorosos, un niño de primaria los haría muchísimo mejor, el dibujo era un intento de hombrecillo con cabello naranja

Eso mató al naranjita, que lo hizo casi correr hasta ellos, arrebatarle el cartel de las manos a la tía, ganándose un golpe de ella por arruinar su "obra de arte".

―Bienvenido― dijo el tío separando a la agresiva e infantil mujer que tenía por esposa― Ichigo― le extendió la mano

―Has crecido mucho, Ichigo-kun― dijo la mujer revolviéndole el cabello, Ichigo sólo la vio irritando, esa mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas― Eres más guapo y sexy ahora

―Gracias― dijo Ichigo volteando a todos lados― ¡EN VERDAD! No tenían por qué molestarse.

― Pero si no es ninguna molestia― dijo Urahara― Además eres mi único sobrino― reía maliciosamente detrás del abanico que traía entre sus manos.

―Claro que no, pero sólo eso has traído― refiriéndose a la maleta del chico

― La verdad es que sí, pero traigo dinero para ir de compras después―

― ¡compras! ¡Sí, yo te llevó!― dijo eufórica la mujer de cabellos largos y piel morena

―No habrá tomado sake, es demasiado temprano, Urahara― dijo Ichigo a su tío

―Eso es mejor a tenerla enojada, ¿no lo crees? ― Pero su sobrino lo ignoraba, pues su mujer lo estaba acosando, él sólo reía

―No, no gracias iré solo, me indican donde―

Esta nueva familia, se ponía de acuerdo si Yoruichi llevaba o no de compras a Ichigo.

* * *

><p>O.o<p>

―Abarai-kun la señorita Rukia, no ha querido comer de nuevo, ni siquiera me abre la puerta― Una chica de cabellos rizados largos y rubio dorado, de gran cuerpo, pecho grande. Ojos grises.

―Orihime, gracias por avisar, dame las llaves de su habitación― El hombre estaba recostado en su sofá favorito, traía una cerveza en la mano. El hombre el alto de cabello rojo, múltiples tatuajes adornaban su cuerpo, ese estilo de sexy matón, indiferente a todos menos a una chica. Unos jeans, botas cortas, chaqueta roja y camisa negra eran el conjunto favorito de la chica del servicio.

―Sí, señor― La chica sumisa, le entregó las llaves, dirigiéndole una tierna mirada pero a la vez con dolor.

―Orihime, si no tienes nada pendiente en la casa―

―sí…― ilusionada por las palabras del su jefe, quizás le llamaría a su habitación para pasar un rato divertido

―No olvídalo, voy con Rukia― El hombre se levantó del sofá, salió del sala, subió las escaleras, caminó hacia el lado derecho del pasillo hasta la última de las habitaciones.

Orihime se quedó viendo como este chico de rojos cabellos, se preocupaba por esa chica tan diferente. Era complicado hablar con ella, si eso se podía llamar hablar. Con esa chica todo era un silencio. Incluso su mismo cuerpo llamaba la atención.

―Deseo que dejes de preocuparte por ella― susurró la rubia

Llamó a la puerta.

―Rukia, ¿estás ahí? Rukia ábreme la puerta o voy a entrar sin tu permiso― El chico se desesperó por el silencio, no hubo repuestas. Metió la llave por la rejilla y giro la manija.

Orihime como si de inercia se tratará siguió al chico, para estar con él después del rechazo de la chica silenciosa.

La oscuridad era la habitante de esa habitación, incluso sin encender el clima ese lugar era helado, Renji conociendo como estaba organizada la habitación, dio unos pasos y encendió la lámpara conjunta a la cama de la chica.

Ahí, a la mitad de la cama, se encontraba la chica, en su típica bata de seda blanca, en posición fetal, con esa cabellera negra, un mechón de cabello rebelde en la frente de la mujer y su blanca piel, fácil podía confundirse con la bata que vestía.

Renji se sentó a un lado de la chica, trato de quitar el mechón de cabello de su cara, pero este volvía a su lugar. Le acaricio la piel del cachete, en ese momento la respiración de la chica cambio de ritmo, sus ojos cansados se abrieron lentamente, fue recibida con una sonrisa de parte de Renji.

―Hola― dijo él, pero ella no respondió, parpadeo pesadamente 3 veces,

―Rukia, Orihime estuvo aquí para traerte la merienda, ¿Qué pasa contigo?

―Debes comer, debes salir de esta habitación―

La chica de nombre Rukia se giró para darle la espalda a Renji, este se acostó de frente a la espalda de Rukia, acaricio el hombro desnudo y le dijo

―Rukia, me preocupas, vas a comer ahora

―No…― respondió ella, estiró las piernas

―Rukia, no seas infantil, tienes que comer son las 5 de la tarde―

―Renji, no quiero comer― dijo al fin, ― alguien me trajo el almuerzo antes―

―Rukia, no mientas,

―Renji vete y déjame en paz― decía muy tranquilamente

―Rukia no lo voy hacer, ―la cogió de la muñeca y la jaló hacia él, encontrándose con la mirada indiferente de Rukia―

―Rukia, esa actitud es pésima― paso su mano por la cara de ella, acariciándola como si fuera la cosa más tierna que existiera, con la otra seguía cogiéndola de la muñeca, más fuerte cada vez, ella lo miraba directamente como si no tuviera ninguna emoción en ella. Estaba triste.

Renji se acercaba a la cara y ponía la frente en la de ella. Pero Rukia no reaccionaba al contacto, para Rukia todo era un contacto frio mientras que para Renji sólo tocar la piel de la chica de cabellos negros era encenderlo a la locura.

―Rukia te amo, lo sabes, puedes esforzarte, quiero hacerte mía― Renji fue directo

―Desde que te salve aquella vez, no pienso otra cosa que no seas tú, todo lo que tengo es para ti, acéptame―

Rukia no emitía sonido más que su respiración, en ese momento los labios de Renji se acercaron a los de Rukia, separados por 2 cm, el cerro los ojos y ella volteo la cara el besó el cachete.

―No sé de qué hablas pero es hora de que me sueltes, Renji―

―Rukia…― Los ojos del chico se abrieron

―Nunca te pedí que intervinieras, ni que me trajeras a tu casa, si no te gusta como soy entonces me iré― hablo firme sin mostrar emoción, parecía que la frialdad de sus palabras era sin importarle los sentimientos

―¡JAMAS! ― Renji alzó la voz en una inesperada inseguridad, desde el pasillo Orihime se acercó más a la habitación de Rukia― JAMAS DEJARE QUE TE VAYAS―

―No eres mi dueño, ni mi amante, ni mi novio, ni mi esposo, mucho menos mi padre, no tienes ninguna relación conmigo

―Rukia te salve, aquellos infelices te iban a…―

Tan sólo recordarla en la calle oscura, rodeada de aquellos tipos que deseaban hacerla pedazos, que deseaban golpearla y disfrutar de aquel delgado cuerpo, esa mirada perdida , sin hablar, era una chica hermosa expuesta a unos asquerosos hombres pensando en sexo. Lo ponía loco y eufórico.

Entonces la sujetó con más fuerza cuando eso recuerdos se apoderaban en la mente de Renji, Rukia sintió la presión en sus brazos pero no dijo nada, él intento besarla, pero la tranquila Rukia no respondió, ni un musculo se inmutó. Sólo estaba ahí, inmóvil como una estatua.

Renji lo entendió, en 8 meses que ella llevaba en su mansión, no había logrado ni una mejora con Rukia, ella parecía no sentir. Si acaso había salido unas 10 veces.

Cada vez que salía a su trabajo, regresaba llenándola de regalos, que nunca abría y se iban acumulando en el armario, miles de cenas románticas en el balcón a las que nunca bajaba.

Odiaba ser rechazado, ignorado, se estaba cansando. El problema, no podía dejarla ir. Tenerla ahí era placentero, era masoquismo puro.

―Rukia, perdóname― pasó su pierna por las de ella, para subirse arriba de la morena, ―Pero quiero más de ti―repitió,

―Quiero más de ti― lo volvió a decir, besó el cuello, toco el pecho sobre el batón, en un movimiento rápido ella, lo empujó, a pesar de ser delgada era fuerte, pero eso Renji no lo sabía, sólo sabía su nombre Rukia.

Rukia lo empujó de la cama, este cayó al suelo, ella se sentó y le dijo

―No esperes lo que no puedo darte― las palabras de Rukia parecían golpearlo con un mazo

―Lo sabes bien―

― No te preocupes esos sentimientos son innecesarios, no siento nada, por nadie― terminó Rukia,

Renji se levantó del suelo, salió dando un portazo, no podía amenazarla, no quería obligarla, él la amaba. Al salir, Orihime la bella chica que se encargaba de atenderlo se encontraba esperando por él.

―Señor, ¿Qué sucedió? ― Renji no contestó, Orihime lo siguió pero abrió la puerta de la entrada, donde Orihime se detuvo y se subió a su carro deportivo negro, salió de la vista de la ojo gris―

El pelirrojo se había enamorado de una mujer que parecía inalcanzable, siempre fría, con esa expresión de no tener nada dentro.

**Continuará... **

**N/A: Sí este primer capítulo les gusta amadas lectoras, entonces colgaré la historia completa. Saludos y por fis, sus comentarios y críticas constructivas, el fic ya esta escrito, sólo espera su aceptación. **


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo 2

Se estaba poniendo cómodo en su nueva habitación, situada en el tercer piso del edificio de su Urahara.

Miraba lo bien decorada que estaba, una cama matrimonial pegada a la pared, con un baúl a los pies, había un armario, un escritorio con una computadora portátil con una nota que decía "Esfuérzate, te amamos. Tus tíos". Tenía un clima propio, baño amplio con tina de hidromasaje. Terminó de arreglar su ropa.

Entró al baño, puso el tapón al lavamanos, abrió la llave de agua fría y comenzó a llenarlo.

―Bien, una nueva vida― se lavó la cara y el vibrador de su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

En el segundo piso, se encontraba la cocina, la sala, no había un comedor como tal, en la cocina había una barra con cuatro sillas para la barra. Había un cuarto con una inmensa biblioteca, gimnasio enorme.

En el primer piso se encontraba la tienda de abarrotes de Urahara, la tienda "Benihime", en el tercer piso había tres habitaciones, también había un sótano y una terraza que era el lugar de Yoruichi.

Al pasar por la cocina, escuchó a Urahara. Hablaba de un trabajo especial para Lisa.

―Está bien, Te llamó luego― Urahara había escuchado los pasos de Ichigo

―Ichigo, ¿Qué te ha parecido tu habitación?

―Bien, gracias,

― De nada― sonrió―

―Por la computadora también― Ichigo, caminó hasta la barra,

―Hay cerveza, jugo, todo lo que quieras puedes tomarlo de abajo, no tienes que darme explicaciones―

―Gracias― dijo Ichigo, ― Urahara, mañana voy de compras y también iré a la universidad―

―Muy bien, necesitas un automóvil, quieres chofer, ―Ichigo lo vio con sorpresa―

―No te preocupes, puedo andar solo, nada más me aprenderé la ruta de ida y será mejor para conocer el vecindario

―Esa es una buena idea ―

―Oye Urahara, como es que puedes darte el lujo de un chofer, teniendo un comercio de alimentos―

―Bueno, es que soy inversionista― dijo Urahara, ―además hago inventos y tengo un laboratorio químico, para nuevos artículos de limpieza, los vendo y gano muy bien.

―Ah…―

―Por eso si en ocasiones no estoy, es porque eh tenido que salir con algún cliente.

―Ya veo…―

―Vamos, te voy a presentar― bajaron al primer piso, ahí Ichigo vio todo bien acomodado y limpio, algunas amas de casa estaba en la verdura y saludaron al tendero.

En un anaquel había una chica de cabello verde brilloso, en el mostrador había un chico de ojos dormilones y cabello negro, era delgado y lento pero sonreía y las mujeres lo perdonaban, había una chica pequeña de cabellos negros y un chico de cabello rojo, limpiaban el piso.

Urahara llevo a Ichigo con el chico de la caja cuando este estuvo libre,

―Hanatarou-san este es Kurosaki-san Ichigo, mi sobrino― Ichigo hizo una reverencia― viene de Osaka

―Muy buenas tardes Kurosaki-san, bienvenido― reverenció también, los demás se había acercado a Urahara

―Ichigo, ella es Mashiro, Ururu y Shinta―

―Hola, que guapo eres― dijo Mashiro

―Buenas tardes― dijeron los más jóvenes

―Es mi sobrino―Urahara concluyó―Bueno, Ichigo eres libre, ya son las 5:30 p.m. puedes hacer lo que quieras, ―

―Dormiré, mañana tengo cosas que hacer― se dio la media vuelta

―Hay internet, así que investiga los lugares adonde quieres ir―

―Gracias― Ichigo alzó la mano para empezar a subir las escaleras

T_T

El bar estaba lleno de gente, Renji estaba ebrio a más no poder, la única parte que estaba más o menos libre era donde se encontraba Renji, junto con una mujer que leía una revista manga-hentai, de grandes pechos y cabello negro, traía unos lentes y su cabello en una trenza su nombre Lisa, había un hombre de piel morena y cabello en forma de picos, su nombre Love, otra mujer delgada, de baja estatura, cabello rubio que tenía cara de molestia y fastidio.

―Renji, deja de beber, o nos tocará llevarte a casa― dijo la peli negra de trenza

―No me molesten― apenas audible la voz del pelirrojo, ― por más que me esfuerzo, ella no responde―

―Habla de esa chica, la que parece fantasma― dijo Love,

―Rukia, por más que quiero ella es como un iceberg― Renji seguía

― Estas cosas amorosas me dan flojera, y un patético como Renji debe dejarla ir o hacerla suya o matarla― Dijo la pelo rubio

―No digas esas cosas, si a ella no le gusta pues, el que se aguante no puede obligar a nadie a querer, no es así Lisa― dijo Love

―Según mis mangas, o la acepta como es o se aguanta― dijo Lisa

Renji cayó en la mesa, roncando.

― ¿A quién toca dijo Lisa? ―

―Un piedra, papel o tijeras― dijo la rubia

― ¡Bien! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ― dijeron los tres haciendo con sus manos las formas.

― ¡Gane! ―Dijo Love

― ¡Gané! ― dijo la Rubia ― ¡te tocó Lisa! ― la pelinegra hizo un puchero

― ¡Muévete! ― arrastró con la ayuda de Love al pesado Renji, hasta la puerta del carro del pelirrojo. Manejo a toda velocidad, ya conocía los caminos transitados a esas horas.

Llegó a la mansión, se estacionó en la entrada, hizo uso de sus músculos, para llegar a la puerta de principal. Allí, la recibió Orihime. A lisa, no le caia bien la chica de grande busto, era muy… buena.

―Buenas noches Lisa-san―

―Orihime― señaló al jefe―

―Abarai-kun― Orihime se puso triste, ayudo a Lisa a cargarlo hasta las escaleras, subieron, luego Orihime abrió la puerta de la habitación de Renji la primera a la izquierda―

―Lisa-san gracias―

―Hmm, escucha, no sé qué le pasó para ponerse en este estado pero se está haciendo común, mañana hay trabajo.

―Sí, lo siento―

―No te disculpes tú, tonta― respondió la pelinegra,

―Gracias, la acompaño― ambas caminaron al pasillo y ahí se sorprendieron al ver la delgada figura de Rukia, salir de la oscura habitación.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron pasmadas, en verdad parecía un espanto, uno muy bello, pero asustaba, los grandes ojos de color violeta, la piel descolorida, el cabello negro un poco más debajo de los hombros, la delgadez, los labios rosados, su baja estatura, parecía una muñeca de colección. Rukia las observó a ambas, hizo una pequeña reverencia, mínima. Vestía una blusa de botones que estaban hasta el nivel del pecho, una falda de mezclilla con medias negras y pies descalzos. Caminó el pasillo hasta la sala, las mujeres iban detrás de ella.

Lisa se detuvo en la puerta principal, Orihime a su lado miraba detenidamente las acciones de Rukia, sus movimientos eran delicados y elegantes, traía unos libros con ella, se sentó a leer.

Entonces lisa que era de familia acomodada, se dio cuenta. Esa mujer, no era un simple vagabunda, era de clase.

Lisa se acercó a Rukia, Orihime se había perdido observando a la oji violeta, que no se dio cuenta cuando Lisa caminó hacia Rukia.

― ¿Qué lees? ― Preguntó intrigada, Rukia, detuvo su lectura y miro a Lisa

― ¿Qué leo? ― repitió en voz baja, Inoue se quedó inmóvil a escuchar y ver a Rukia, era inminente la personalidad de la chica. ―Leo, a los hermanos Grimm.

― ¡oh! Lees cuentos, ¿eh? En ¿Cuál estas ahora? ―

―Ahora estoy en― Rukia necesito ver de nuevo el libro― Es, la versión de la sirenita―

―Entiendo― dijo la intrigada Lisa, Rukia volvió a la lectura

―Mañana, iré a la biblioteca, ¿quieres venir? ―

― ¿Por qué habría de ir a la biblioteca, si Renji tiene tantos libros?

―Bueno, porque en la biblioteca hay más cuentos y novelas. En tanto tiempo aquí metida, ya debes de haberte leído todo lo que tiene el estúpido de Renji―

―Es cierto― habló pausadamente―Bueno, iré contigo― dijo Rukia

―Es un hecho, soy Lisa, por cierto― Rukia la vio confusa

―Ah, soy Rukia― dijo para seguir con su lectura de esa forma indiferente como si de nuevo nadie estuviera ahí―

Lisa, caminó hacia Orihime, que estaba pasmada.

―Cierra la boca, tu eres la que ha vivido con ella más tiempo y no le hablas―

―Es que… ―

―Ella no es una chica común, no esperes que te conteste como todo el mundo―

―Lo entiendo―

―Nos vemos, dile a Renji que me llevé su auto― Lisa salió de la casa, rumbo al bar.

Dentro Inoue se quedaba viendo a Rukia, caminó torpemente hacia ella y se hincó.

―Rukia-sama ¿deseas algo de comer y beber? ― en la voz de Inoue había confusión pero al mismo tiempo un recelo

―Quizás puedo prepararte algo delicioso―

―Algo delicioso―repitió Rukia― delicioso…

―Sí― respondió―

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ― dijo Rukia―

― ¿Eh? ― Eso le tomó por sorpresa tartamudeo un poco― soy… soy… Ino…Inoue Orihime, Rukia-sama

―Rukia-sama― repitió Rukia, el aislamiento y algo en ella la hacía lucir como presa fácil, parecía incapaz de darse cuenta de lo que había a su alrededor. ―Inoue-sama

―No, yo no soy una señora de la casa sólo la mantengo limpia y a disposición de Renji-kun y sus deseos

―Renji-kun, casa, deseos― hablaba pausadamente como si tratará de recordar todo pero estuviera bloqueada, cerró sus ojos― quiero dulce

―¿Dulce? ¡Tengo un delicioso pastel! ―

―Pastel, quiero pastel―dijo Rukia―

―Te voy a preparar té― Inoue se levantó y Rukia la vio salir de la sala biblioteca, la siguió, hasta la cocina, Inoue cantaba, algo que Rukia no reconocía. Una canción pop.

―I wanna be a POP star, kimi wa mouto, lala lala― tarareaba, mientras entraba al refrigerador sacaba el pastel, Rukia la observaba desde la mesa pero parada sin hacer ruido con el libro en la mano. Orihime puso algo en la tetera de porcelana sirvió una taza de té y un pedazo de pastel, alzó la mirada y ahí estaba la pelinegra― Rukia-sama, me hubiera esperado en la biblioteca

― ¿Sólo una? ―dijo Rukia

―¿una? ― dijo Inoue confundida, ella era rara, Rukia señalo la taza. ―

―Tu y yo beberemos té―

―No, no puedo cenar con usted, Rukia-sama―

― ¿No? ―

―No, eso sería una falta de respeto―

―Sí, ―dijo Rukia, caminó hacia Inoue y cogió otra taza, Inoue le sonrió pero Rukia solo la observó― sírvete, Inoue-san

―Rukia-sama pero―

―No me digas Rukia-sama― dijo Rukia― sólo Rukia

―Rukia-san, de acuerdo― Rukia se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, ahí Inoue llevó el té y un pedazo de pastel―

―No comerás, ―dijo Rukia antes de comer―Pastel―

―No, no me gustan las fresas― dijo Inoue―

― Las fresas― repitió Rukia, no volvió a emitir sonido después de comer. Después de eso, Inoue fue a ver al jefe.

Subió las escaleras, entró a la habitación. Estaba sobre la cama hecha, le quitó los zapatos. Le estaba quitando la chaqueta cuando, él se intentó levantar, apoyándose en la rubia. ―Orihime…― parpadeo un par de veces―

―Abarai-kun, ¿Qué desea? ― Renji se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola torpemente, Inoue no le recriminó ni lo detuvo, ella misma buscaba los labios de él, Renji destrozó la blusa al no poderla desabotonar y él se quitó la camisa, dejando el dorso desnudo. Se puso sobre la rubia y empezó a besarla, introdujo su mano bajo la falda de la Rubia, tocando su parte intima, haciendo la gemir en repetidas ocasiones, mientras salvajemente la besaba. Siguió con la mano entre las piernas de ella,

―desabróchame el cinturón, ― le dijo, sacó la mano de donde la tenía para arrancarle el sostén sin nada de delicadeza, atacó los pechos de Inoue, mordisqueándolos, masajeándolos, Inoue le besaba el cuello, acaricia su espalda y cada centímetro de piel del pelirrojo.

―Orihime, lista― entonces el pelirrojo, la jaló para acomodarla, necesitaba entrar en ella, necesitaba satisfacer eso que le ardía, eso que deseaba de Rukia, pero esta rechazaba entregar.

La sostuvo de las caderas e introdujo su miembro en ella, Inoue sintió que le ardió, pues lo hizo de una forma un poco ruda, se agarró de los hombros de Inoue para poder impulsarse dentro de ella, comenzó un vaivén, no podía detenerse, recordar lo de esa tarde le hacía enojar, a pesar de haber bebido, no olvidaba a la pelinegra antisocial que había rescatado.

Cada vez Inoue gemía más, era rudo, pero eso no le importaba, amaba esos momentos al sentirlo dentro de ella, se aferraba a la colcha, el vaivén de Renji seguía, rítmico, su cuerpo agitado se acoplaba a esa rudeza, sentía como la sangre se ubicaba en ese punto que estallaría en cualquier momento.

Él se acercó para besarla, le introducía la lengua a la boca mientras ella intentaba ahogar un grito de placer. Renji se aprovechaba de ella, él lo reconocía, pero le encantaba hacerla suya, siempre dispuesta a él, incondicional, no quería lastimarla pero Inoue era de él, no la compartiría jamás.

Por su parte Inoue amaba ser tomada de esa forma por él, cada visita al cuarto de Rukia, terminaban con Renji sobre ella. Inoue lo amaba y deseaba no compartirlo, pero conocía a Renji y su vida y lo aceptaba, aunque supiera que él podía ir y dormir con cualquier mujer.

Se escuchó un gemido ahogado de él, y uno sonoro de ella, cayó sobre ella, por el esfuerzo, ella intentó acostarlo y zafarse pero él la detuvo, la abrazo por la cintura, la aceró arrastras y le besó los pechos de nuevo, se durmió en el cuerpo de Inoue, ella lo abrazó y lloró porque él no la amaba como deseaba.

Rukia caminó hacia la puerta, dejando los platos sucios en la mesa, los libros. Abrió la puerta principal, caminó fuera de la mansión, estaba helada la noche, lo había hecho antes pero nunca la había visto, como esa noche.

Era de madrugada y la luna era creciente se miraba muy bonita en el cielo, alrededor de ella había brillantes estrellas, deseo tocar el violín, como antes lo hacía para alguien. Regresó a la casa, a la habitación oscura, miró por la ventana, ya no quería vivir ahí, ya no quería soportar a Renji, tocarla.

―No siento, nada― se dijo para sí al tocarse la cara― calor, frio, amor, odio, noche o día, todo es carente de valor para mí.

Rukia cerró los ojos.


	3. Capítulo III

**Muchas gracias... Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Capítulo 3**

―Lo siento, Abarai-kun, pero debo levantarme― susurró Inoue moviéndose con lentitud para no despertar a Renji.

Fue a su habitación, tomó un baño y se cambió para un nuevo día en la Mansión de Abarai. Esa mañana iría Love, para hacer un trabajo con el pelirrojo.

Seria las 10 de la mañana cuando Inoue se vio atajada por Renji en la cocina, que buscaba una sal de uvas para la resaca.

―Abarai-kun, le hice un jugo para la resaca―Inoue sonriente le extendió un vaso de un color grana. Renji lo vio con asco, era rojo con miles de semillitas y olor espantoso

―Deja de decirme Abarai-kun, Renji está bien, llevamos 4 años juntos, no eres mi sirvienta Orihime, eres mi compañera― dijo saliendo de la cocina, Inoue se sonrojó, antes de seguirlo―Dame el jugo, ― escuchó desde el comedor.

―Sí, ―se acercó con el vaso, unas fuertes pisadas se escucharon en la entrada principal―

― ¿Cómo se levantó el príncipe pelirrojo? ― Gritó Love, a un Renji algo atontado

Desde el pasillo del segundo piso, eran observados por Rukia, los miraba en detenidamente.

―Ha sido… suficiente… tiempo― dijo en un susurró, levantó la vista y entró a la habitación, agarró la mochila que tenía sobre la cama, volvió al pasillo.

Escuchó los gritos de Renji y un tipo al que decía el pelirrojo llamaba "bastardo", quizás lo había visto antes pero no lo recordaba. Rukia se había mantenido agachada en el barandal de las escaleras observándolos, Renji al estar frente a la puerta volteo hacia arriba en dirección al cuarto de Rukia, pero siguió detrás de Love, inmediatamente después. Orihime los estaba despidiendo, cerró la puerta cuando los dos hombres estuvieron en el automóvil mercedes del moreno, al girar Rukia estaba vestida como modelo, se miraba bellísima, otra totalmente.

―Estas… estas hermosa― dijo llevando sus manos a la boca

Orihime se sorprendió al verla, parecía una top modelo, siempre la había visto en bata o su ropa usada, pero ahora su cabello negro trenzado por un lado, agarrado con un listón morado, las ojeras vestían sus hermosos ojos, su pálido rostro se veía cansado.

Llevaba con ella una mochila en la espalda, vestía un hermoso blusón que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, color azul, una chaleco blanco, y botas blancas de piso, su mechón ocupaba el mismo lugar de siempre. Se colocó frente a Inoue.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―

―Buen día, Rukia-san que hermosa te ves ―

―Buen día― abrió la puerta

― ¿A dónde vas? ― dijo Inoue preocupada― ¡Espera!

―A la biblioteca― respondió Rukia, señaló el camino, la cara de Rukia era tierna pero sus ojos vacíos―

―Es decir, ¡qué vas a salir fuera de la mansión!―

―Sí…― dijo sin más, ―Estoy… cansada

― ¿Cansada? ¡Un momento Rukia!― Inoue, no lo entendió pero entender a Rukia era difícil

Rukia abrió la puerta y camino lenta, Orihime salió atrás los pasos de Rukia.

Cuando Love y Renji salían de la propiedad del Rojo, en el carro del primero, vieron a Lisa, entrando a la mansión.

― ¿A dónde va? ― dijo Renji

―No sé, a tu casa, ― dijo Love― ¡que no es obvio! ― se rió Love

― Tonto― Renji lo miró mal― ¿Qué va hacer en mi casa? ― Confuso ―

―Ni idea― dijo Love ― quizás quiere aprender a cocinar con tu chica― refiriéndose a Orihime.

―Mmm no sé―

Rukia estaba detenida con Inoue frente a ella. Rukia la miraba como bicho raro. Inoue sonreía de forma nerviosa, Renji le había pedido que vigilara y cuidara a la morena. En eso se escuchó el pitido del carro de Lisa. Rukia pasó de Inoue. Caminó hacia el auto y Lisa abrió.

―Entra, ¡adelante! ―

―Buen día― dijo Rukia al entrar al auto―

―Espera Lisa-san―Orihime corrió hacia el auto―

―No te preocupes, dile a Renji que yo me la lleve― arrancó el auto llenando de polvo a Orihime.

―Pero… pero, se va a enfurecer― Las chicas estaban rumbo a la salida de la propiedad

Esperaba el autobús que lo dejaría cerca de la universidad, no sabía realmente cómo llegar, Yoruichi con su inescrutable amabilidad se empeñó en hacerle un mapa de colores y animalitos, había tenido que salir corriendo de ese lugar, se volvía loco, eran peor que su papá, mejor dicho era como tener a dos padres pero a estos no les podía soltar un golpe, por eso la mejor opción…huir.

A unas cuadras de la tienda, un autobús se acercaba, debía cruzar la avenida principal para llegar a la parada. Espero unos minutos, abordó el transporte, caminó por el pasillo hasta ubicar el asiento vacío en la parte trasera del autobús, sacó su mp3 y se colocó los audífonos. Tardó alrededor de 20 minutos en llegar a su destino.

La universidad a la que asistiría era enorme, tardó una hora en encontrar el edificio donde se matricularía para su carrera, tendría que iniciar las clases el siguiente mes.

Al llegar al edificio de servicios estudiantil, lo recibió una mujer de edad mayor, que le pidió sus datos generales para su carnet de estudiante. Lo mandaron con el doctor del edificio para su examen médico, el doctor Ishida Ryuken, lo atendió. Un hombre de cabello blanco y lentes, su bata blanca, pantalones color gris y camisa azul cielo, hacían su conjunto, una mirada desdeñosa se ponía frente al peli naranja.

―Así que Kurosaki…―

―Sí― Respondió el peli naranjo

―Kurosaki Ichigo― El hombre lo miraba constantemente esto ponía Ichigo a la defensiva―

― ¿Edad? ―

―22 ―

―Tienes 22 años―

―Eso dije― no le gustaba repetir las cosas―

―Procedencia―

―Karakura, Osaka―

―Hmm… interesante― el doctor se detuvo para mirarlo directamente, A Ichigo le pareció extraño el hombre―

―Eres el hijo del idiota de Isshin, ¿no es así? ―Ichigo lo miró más ceñudo que nunca―

―Claro que sí y de la encantadora Masaki―

―…―El peli naranjo no contestaba,

―Vaya, vaya. Supongo que sigue siendo tan molesto como siempre― El hombre sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió― Espero no tener que lidiar contigo como con tu padre― Lo vio de forma rígida

―Se supone que en esta área no se fuma― Ichigo hablo, tenía expresión de desconfianza ―

―Esta es mi área aquí mando yo― dijo el doctor, mientras tiraba en cerillo al cesto de la basura―

―Hmm―

―Bueno, el caso es que esta una gran coincidencia― revisó el formulario frente a él―

―Con esto vuelves a servicios estudiantiles― El tipo extendió el papel para Ichigo

―Gracias― Ichigo, tomo sus cosas, enseguida salió del consultorio―

―Ha sido un placer Kurosaki― El doctor lo miró como si fuera un posible candidato para experimento

Caminó de vuelta a servicios a estudiantes y ahí le hicieron su expediente y con eso finalizaba su día en la universidad. Ahora sólo debía regresar para la ceremonia de bienvenida en un mes.

Había estado en la universidad alrededor de tres horas, entre matricularse y buscar horarios, salones a los que asistiría a clases, 4 en total.

Al salir de la universidad caminó sin rumbo fijó sólo para conocer la zona.

―Sólo espero no perderme― se dijo así mismo, se colocó los audífonos de nuevo, siguió caminando. Ubicó una parada de autobús.

Anduvo para esperar transporte, había un par de chicos y chicas a los que les preguntó sobre alguna plaza comercial cercana, las chicas emocionadas, se le quedaban viendo. Uno de los chicos con mirada encrespada le dio indicaciones. El otro chico lo miraba con cara de desconcierto y murmuró a su compañero.

Ichigo agradeció y se recargó en uno de los pilares cercanos, sentía la mirada de los dos chicos y eso era un fastidio. Cerró los ojos y sintió que le jalaban la chamarra, abrió los ojos y una de las chicas que antes coqueteaba con los otros chicos estaba a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ichigo se quitó un auricular.

―¿sí? ― esperaba que la joven tuviera una buena razón para sacarlo de su estado de comodidad y placer musical

―Me preguntaba si… me puedes dar tu número celular― dijo la chica―Por favor―Ichigo confuso le respondió

―Disculpa, yo no tengo móvil todavía― Obvia mentira, pero no quería ser descortés―

―De acuerdo, entonces ― la chica sacó de su bolsa una pluma y un papelito y escribió―Este es el mío, cógelo― Ichigo se quedó sorprendido

― No, no es necesario, gracias― dijo sin relacionarse mucho, la chica le agarro la mano y dejo el papelito en ella

―Llámame para cualquier cosa― la mirada de la chica era insinuante, el peli naranjo la vio volver a su lugar, el colocó el auricular de nuevo entonces vio un autobús, uno de los chicos le hizo una seña, leyó los labios de este y decía

― "Ese es el que debes tomar" ― Ichigo asintió y se orilló para hacer la parada, sacó el dinero para su pasaje y buscó el asiento más recóndito ahora esperaría hasta la plaza Sorano Garden.

Mientras el autobús hacia su recorrido se fijaba en cada cosa por el cristal, cuando el autobús se acercó a la zona comercial, hizo la parada caminó hasta encontrar un teléfono público y llamó a casa de Urahara.

―Yoruichi-san sólo quiero avisar que vine de compras, comeré en la calle.

―Ichigo, te fuiste sin tu tía, eres malvado, Ichigo-kun te castigaré cuando regreses― La mujer se escuchaba berrinchando

―Claro, lo que digas, nos vemos― Ichigo colgó― ¡esa mujer me harta!―

Caminó adentrándose en la plaza, había gente por donde quiera, tiendas de mascotas, comida, ropa, joyas y perfumes.

Pensó varias veces en lo emocionadas que estarían sus hermanas al ver esas mascotas.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana se le había perdido en la gran biblioteca pública. Primero no pensó en dejarla sola, pero llegó un momento en que tanto libro de sólo letras le aburrió, si no poseían dibujos pervertidos, a color, entonces no le interesaban. Así que decidió sentarse y verla desde lejos, parecía perdida entre tanto libros, pero cada hora que pasaba, era más intrigante conocer sobre ella, no podía creer que Renji, no supiera ni su apellido,<p>

― ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde? ¿Qué pasó para que Renji te encontrara como lo hizo? ― De lo que Lisa si estaba segura es que ella no pertenecía a la calle. ― ¿Quién eres tu realmente?

Rukia, buscó entre los libreros, caminó por la gran biblioteca, se sentó cerca de unas ventanas que mostraban un hermoso jardín de flores naranjas y amarillas. Así aprovecharía más la luz solar, empezó a leer, sin darse cuenta se había alejado de Lisa, pero no se preocupó.

Cuando Lisa se percató que Rukia no estaba donde se había quedado, empezó a buscarla, la mujer de lentes tampoco se preocupó demasiado, ella ¿a dónde podía irse? Lo meditó y al recordar que no sabía nada, empezó a buscarla de verdad.

Pasaron 20 minutos, no la encontraba, salió de la biblioteca para buscarla en los jardines, pero nada de la morena.

― ¿Dónde te metiste? ― Lisa, la buscaba sin suerte.

A la pelinegra le dio hambre, su estómago rugió, lo acaricio. Dejó los libros en la mesa, salió de la biblioteca. Caminó mirando a todos lados, observaba como la gente se reía, abrazaba, peleaba.

―Pelear es más fácil que amar… Odiar también, todo es tan innecesario― se decía Rukia.

Las amigas se abrazaban, algún chico y chica tomados de la mano, chicos populares en grupo con sus mochilas, mujeres con sus hijos e hijas entre las flores y el pasto, con cestas de comida y lo que se llama día de campo. Perdida entre sus pensamientos.

Un brazo se estiró para atrapar el chaleco blanco que se movía lentamente, Rukia, sin ninguna respuesta agresiva, volteo, Lisa tenía una mirada tétrica. Rukia, parpadeo, sin explicación alguna, por esa clase de mirada.

― ¿Qué demonios? ¿Dónde estabas? ― pregunto casi sin aliento

―Tengo hambre― respondió sin temor―

― ¿Hambre? ― Lisa puso sus manos en la cintura, ― ¡qué rara eres!― respondió, ― ven, vamos cerca hay una plaza, vende un sushi delicioso

―Sushi…― Rukia escuchaba atenta

―Sí, esos rollos de arroz con de alga rellenos, sake, ¡vamos! ―

―Además hay ricos dulces― continuo

― ¿dulces? Sí, vamos― Rukia siguió caminando, pero Lisa la detuvo de nuevo

―Chica rara, por esta dirección― Lisa señalo el otro lado, Rukia dio la media vuelta, para seguir caminando.

―Hmmm… parece que no sabes nada―

* * *

><p>―Gracias, señora― Respondió amablemente, el chico dejó su mochila a un lado y se sentó para disfrutar de los rollos rellenos de verduras que había pedido como entremés, mientras esperaba su Ramen.<p>

En la mesa cercana a la ventana del restaurante, miranba atento los pergaminos que adornaban el lugar, degustaba los rollos de vegetales, observó que había unas fotos del Kabuki que decoraban ese lugar, era pulcro, de pronto su mirada que bailaba por ese lugar se detuvo en un par de chicas, una que parecía estar pegada a la botella de sake, parecía graciosa con caras que hacía, cómo si regañara a la otra que no alcanzaba a ver. Continúo comiendo.

Rukia se encontraba observando a Lisa, pegada a la botella de sake, estaba bebiendo y parecía que no le hacía nada. Tenían un Sushi como para cinco personas, Lisa se mofaba de Rukia, parecía que esta última estudiaba como hacer las cosas, cuidadosamente, tomo los palillos y cogió un rollo, untó un poco de wasabi. Lo metió a su boca y mastico lentamente, tragó y cogió otro.

―Te gustó, chica anormal― reía escandalosamente Lisa

―Sí, pero ya lo había comido…una vez― Rukia fijó su mirada como si estuviera recordando cosas, pero esta parecía que no había emoción

― ¡En serio! No parece, ― decía escandalosamente, Rukia salió de su trance y seguía comiendo tranquilamente sin ser perturbada por el entusiasmo de Lisa, terminaron de comer y Lisa de beber, pagó la cuenta y salieron del lugar.

Lisa empezó a caminar, pero al no sentirse acompañada, volteo a ver, Rukia esta se había detenido, estaba a unos metros de ella.

― ¡Apúrate! ―

―Aquí nos separamos― dijo Rukia, a una sorprendida Lisa

― ¿Eso es lo que deseas? ―Preguntó la pervertida

―Sí, ― Lisa deseaba que le explicará que ella dijera más

― Entonces esto es todo― habló con familiaridad

―Hmm…― Rukia movió la cabeza

―Pero, tienes ¿Dónde ir? ¿Qué vas hacer tu sola? ― Lisa tenía que asegurarse antes de darle libertad

―Realmente no me importa, ya lo solucionaré― dijo Rukia

―Bien, entonces que así sea―

―Gracias por lo de hoy―dijo Rukia, hizo una reverencia.

―Oye Rukia, ¿Quién eres en verdad? ― preguntó antes de que ella caminara

―Soy… eso no importa― respondió empezó a caminar a lado contrario de Lisa―

Había pagado su cuenta y fascinado por la comida, decidió ir a ver la ropa. El peli naranjo estaba buscando en unos anaqueles unas camisas de manga corta, el calor seria fuerte ese verano, buscaba algo de su gusto, así que miró detenidamente, moviendo cada camisa que llamaba su atención, encontró una en color azul marino, la llevó frente a uno de los espejos para verse.

―Esa no se te verá bien― escuchó, mirando hacia los lados, ― con tu cabeza de zanahoria, ese color no te favorece

― ¿Quién está ahí? ― dijo el naranjita, la dueña de esa voz, salió entre la ropa que colgaba de unas perchas. Ichigo la miró con disgusto, ― ¡qué demonios te importa!―

―Es cierto, no me importa― dijo ella pero lo dejaba inquieto

―Entonces no opines― dijo él, dejando la camiseta sobre un aparador. Siguió mirando la ropa. La mirada inquietante de la chica lo seguía,

La chica se quedó parada mirándolo. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando fijamente al naranjita. Ichigo miraba de reojo, era pálida.

― ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme? ― Dijo Ichigo,

― ¿Por qué? ― respondió ella

―Porque es molesto.

―Nunca había visto a alguien con el cabello naranja, ¿eres gay? ―Los colores subieron al rostro del naranja

―¡¿Gay, yo? No, no soy gay―dijo alzando la voz―No seas molesta, no te metas en a las cosas de otros.

―Tus cejas están juntas, tienes ese gesto de criminal―La indiferente e insensible Rukia

―Deja de observarme, las mujeres no dicen esas cosas― la miro inconforme con sus opiniones

―Realmente tus cosas no me importan, eres fastidioso, eres odioso y tienes mal gusto― la chica dio media vuelta y desapareció,

― ¿Qué? ―cuando ya no la vio, ― ¿Quién se cree? ―caminó por donde ella estuvo pero realmente había desaparecido.

Desilusionado por no encontrar algo de su gusto. Siguió en búsqueda de ropa pero esa tienda no le agradaba mucho. Continuó hacia otra tienda de ropa de hombres para seguir buscando y en una perfumería la vio, de nuevo, estaba sentada y frente a ella una perfumista le ofrecía fragancias, ella probaba unos perfumes en su piel.

―Ese no te queda― se escuchó detrás de ella― El de lilas es mejor para ti― Ella lo ignoró.

―Su novio tiene razón― dijo la perfumista, al mirar a Ichigo con el ceño fruncido y el rebelde cabello naranja la mujer sonrió nerviosa.

―Él entrometido― señaló Rukia sin mirar a Ichigo― yo clienta, sándalo por favor―

―Enana, insolente― dijo Ichigo, ― Eso no es mi novia― dijo Ichigo a la perfumista―

―¿Se le ofrece alguna fragancia natural o perfume comercial?― Una chica se le acercó al naranjita―

―No, gracias― dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar.

―Esta fragancia me gusta, ―

― ¿Cuál? ―

―Esta ― dijo Rukia, en el frasco se leía "lilas lavanda"―

―Vaya al final, escogerá el de lilas― dijo la perfumista―

―Y este― agregó Rukia―

―Tradicional bambú― dijo la mujer, ― serán 8300 yenes, por favor― Rukia abrió su mochila y saco un monedero sacó unos billetes y pago con 10000 yenes.

Rukia cogió la bolsa con los perfumes. Caminó, a unos metros fuera de otro comercio, estaba el chico de ceño fruncido y cabello naranja. Caminó tranquila sin apresurar el paso. El miraba una tortuga del mostrador en una tienda de mascotas.

―Morirá ― dijo la peli negra

―¿Eh? ―Ichigo no lo podía creer la chica rara estaba detrás

―…― ella no perdía de vista del pequeño bola blanca que estaba en la vitrina, se acercó al vidrio y puso su mano sobre el cristal.

―Tu entrometida― dijo el imitándola―Yo interesado―

―Teñido, delincuente juvenil― dijo ella sin mirarlo― Eso jamás será mi novio― lo imitó Rukia, pero sin denotar importancia volvió a verlo fijamente, Ichigo se puso nervioso, raro en el por lo general ignoraba.

― ¿Qué tanto ves? ― dijo el hombre joven―

―Nunca había visto eso, ―señaló el cabello del chico―

―Arg…―

― Sólo a un pelirrojo― Rukia, abrió su bolsa y sacó su celular. Ichigo la observó.

Por primera vez en 10 meses, volvería a encenderlo. Obviamente, el celular no sirvió. Se dio la media vuelta y caminó hasta una tienda.

―Vaya que esta loca―Ichigo siguió su camino.

**Continuará**

**Saludos**

**Gibybluu, , Saku-nee... Gracias por su apoyo! **


	4. Capítulo IV

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo, lamentablemente me tarde en actualizar debido a problemas familiares que requirieron toda mi atención. Abrazos y besos por sus comenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

El naranjito seguía mirando por el centro comercial, se había terminado el día y no había logrado encontrar nada que le gustara. Excepto por esa chica entrometida y rara que había opinado sin que le lo pidiera.

La pelinegra había salido con un nuevo celular, pero necesitaba cargarlo por lo menos 8 horas. Necesitaba un lugar, cómodo, con los servicios necesarios. Buscó en su mochila todavía tenía bastante dinero, de hecho no había gastado nada. Caminaba por la acera, buscando un lugar que pudiera pagar con lo que le había dado aquella persona importante.

Debía ir al banco después de gastar aquel dinero, pero eso era peligroso, sí revisará la cuenta de su persona especial, el malvado podría encontrarla. Necesitaba hacer lo del seguro, pero no recordaba bien, pero no quería volver a recordar aquella oscura noche.

Sabía que debía hacer muchas cosas pero no quería volver a lo mismo, no quería sentir ese miedo consumirla de nuevo. No quería sentir nada, así era mejor.

Pensaba muchas cosas mientras caminaba, de pronto una estructura lisa y dura se estrelló contra ella o eso pensó. Había chocado con un hombre muy alto, de tez morena, cabello oscuro que cubría su frente y ojos. Rukia rebotó hasta el suelo, el hombre le tendió la mano. Pero Rukia, se levantó sola, se sacudió los codos y el trasero.

―¿Te lastimaste?― dijo el hombre

―No―

―En la noche esta zona estará llena de vándalos―

―Vándalos― repitió, pensó un poco―Necesito un lugar para quedarme― dijo ella

― ¿eh? ― Eso sorprendió al gigante de tez oscura

―Sí, debo encontrar un lugar―

― Un lugar… en mi vecindario hay departamentos disponibles―

―Vamos― dijo ella, lo miró y camino con el hombre a un lado, ―

―Sí…― Al hombre no le importó, ella necesitaba un lugar y él podía ayudarle.

El camino fue silencioso, el hombre caminaba tranquilo, jugando con una moneda extranjera.

―Debemos tomar un autobús―

―Tomémoslo―

Cualquiera diría ―Demonios, que fácil le ayudo― Pero el amable gigante tenía un lema "Ayudar al prójimo/a" en este caso ella, la razón muy fácil, lo aprendió de la persona más especial con él.

― Soy Sado Yasutora―

―Soy Rukia―

― Hmm…― pujó el hombre moreno― eres extraña

―Tú también lo eres―

―Es cierto―dijo el hombre canela, siguieron en silencio, en la parada de autobús. Rukia no se había percatado de que el hombre a su lado traía una pequeña jaula, dentro un perico de plumas verde con blanco y amarillo. La pelinegra se le quedó viendo.

―Traías eso contigo― dijo Rukia, al ver al animalito

―Sí…― dijo Sado

―Ok…― el autobús llegó, el chico subió y la pelinegra detrás de él, en el autobús una anciana que estaba sentada se fijó en el acompañante de Rukia.

―Chad, ¿cómo está tu abuelo? ― La amable anciana preguntó al chico.

―Está bien, gracias, señora Lumen― la señora sonrió al hombre. Se sentó con su ave entre las piernas.

Rukia se sentó frente al chico.

― ¿Por qué te llama Chad? ―

―Porque uno de mis mejores amigos me puso ese sobre nombre, en la secundaria―

―Ok…― Miraba por la ventana, la tarde había caído y la noche se acercaba sin perder el tiempo.

El camión tardó unos 15 minutos, Rukia visualizó un parque, escuchó a su recién conocido alzar la voz.

―¡Bajan! ― El hombre se levantó y despidió de la señora, Rukia lo siguió

―Aquí es dónde vives― miró alrededor

― No, por allá― señaló un edificio color verde con franjas beige de tres pisos. La zona parecía segura, un parque, un abarrotes, casas bien cuidadas, comandancia de policía, había una escuela de cocina.

―Vamos― dijo ella―

Caminaron cruzando las iluminadas calles de esa zona. Abrió la puerta del recibidor, Rukia se quedó afuera

―Entra― Rukia entro detrás de él.

―Hmm― asintió

―Abuelo, tenemos compañía―

―Sado― Un hombre idéntico al chico pero con cabello blanco, sonrisa grande, salió con una taza de café.

―Buenas noches― Rukia saludo, mirando alrededor del edificio, en el centro había una especie de jardín lleno de rosas de colores, rosas mexicanas. Su vista volvió a Sado cuando este habló.

―Ella necesita un departamento, ¿hay lugar? ―

―Claro que sí, tenemos disponible pero sólo en el tercer piso―

― No hay problema― dijo la mujer, ahora la mochila la mantenía frente a ella

―El mes cuesta 40000 yenes, pero cómo no tienes hijos y eres una sola persona te costara 30 000, ¿Qué te parece? ― habló el abuelo.

― Bien, pagaré los dos primeros meses― dijo Rukia, saco su cartera era de marca color negra con una placa que parecía tener un nombre. Saco los 60000 yenes―

― ¿Efectivo? ― dijo Sado― ¿robaste un banco?―

―No, para nada, ahorre… ― Rukia extendió al señor de cabello blanco el dinero

―Entiendo― el abuelo pudo ver que la chica era diferente, que algo tenia, no era mala―

―Departamento 4 C― dijo Sado

― 4C― Repitió― Buenas noches―

―En el 3 piso, Chad muéstrale―Dijo el abuelo

―Señorita― la llamó el anciano― Aunque tienes cocina, serás bienvenida a mi cocina. Siempre tenemos café, mexicano y colombiano, pan dulce, fruta―Dijo esto con una gran sonrisa. El abuelo gigante era amable, pero Rukia tuvo una sensación y esta la perturbó.

―Abuelo le mostraré― dijo Chad

― No, no es complicado llegar, escaleras y de ahí a la puerta debe de decir 4C

―Las escaleras están por ahí― señaló Chad a Rukia, ―Abuelo tu drama está por empezar

―Se llama novela, Chad― Dijo el abuelo para ir a una habitación―

Rukia subió las escaleras, la primera parte del lado derecho del pasillo decía 4D así que siguió por ahí hasta el final, observaba cada parte de ese lugar, se asomó por el balcón las rosas se miraba hermosas, era una gran variedad.

―Aquí estas 4C― abrió la puerta, la recibía un pasillo de madera, dejo sus botas a la entrada, camino por el pasillo del lado derecho estaba el comedor y la cocina. A la izquierda una sala y un librero vacío, televisión. Siguiendo el pasillo a la izquierda estaba una recámara. Había un gran baño también. Todo estaba muy limpio.

―El celular― en la barra de la cocina conectó el celular nuevo para que se cargara.

Volvió a la recamara dejó la bolsa en la cama, se quitó el chaleco y lo puso en el armario, se quitó el blusón. El sostén, el panti, quedando desnuda, caminó por el pasillo hacia el baño, con los perfumes en la mano. Sobre el lavamanos había un botiquín, ella colocó sobre la mesita de baño los perfumes.

Estando en el baño, puso el tapón a la bañera y coloco una pastilla de bambú que había en una canasta. Detrás de la puerta había un gran espejo, se observó las marcas que se habían coloreado en la piel de su muñeca, después de que el pelirrojo la sujetara con fuerza, la noche anterior. Llevó su mano hacía el lado izquierdo de su torso y ahí estaba, la gran cicatriz de 18 cm que adornaba parte de la costilla izquierda en forma diagonal, la tocó.

Después de unos minutos la bañera hizo espuma, el agua estaba caliente, se sumergió, la espuma acaricio todo su cuerpo. Descansó.

=O=

― ¿Cómo que no está? ―

―No, no está; salió con Lisa-san a la biblioteca y ninguna ha vuelto―

―Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿Cómo es posible? ―

―Sólo salió de su habitación ― Inoue nunca lo había visto tan enojado,

―Voy a buscarla―

―Espera Renji-kun háblale a Lisa-san―Renji cogió el teléfono, en el trabajo le habían lastimado un brazo, así que el movimiento brusco le lastimó.

El sonido de teléfono era constante, pero la mujer no contestaba. Lo intentó hasta que contestó.

― ¿Qué quieres? Estoy teniendo sexo― esas palabras movieron la imaginación y vinculo todo

―¿Qué le hiciste pervertida? ¿Dónde está Rukia? ¡Maldita Lisa! ¿Dónde está? ―

―¡Ah!, la chica fantasma― reía la mujer

―No es ninguna chica fantasma―

―Se hartó de ti y tu casa y se fue―

― ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué diablos dices? ―

―Eso mismo, se hartó de tus libros y se fue, no sé a dónde sólo no quiso regresar contigo―

―Estúpida, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

―No, me digas estúpida, imbécil, ¿acaso crees que ella se iba a quedar metida en esa habitación para siempre?, crees que era de la calle, ¡estas mal! Sólo se escondía en tu casa, decidió salirse y apartarse de ti.

― ¿Qué? ―

― ¡Púdrete pelirrojo!― le colgó―

― ¡Maldita, Pervertida! ― colgó la bocina, ― tráeme las llaves, Orihime― ella obedeció

― ¿Dónde está? ― preguntó inocente Orihime

―No lo sabe, ¡vamos a buscarla! ― Renji abrió la puerta―

Se pasearon por las calles de la Plaza Sorano Garden. La buscaron durante unas horas, incluso pensó en ir a la policía, pero Inoue lo detuvo, le dijo que la buscará por medio de sus contactos.

Pero sin apellido, sin fotos, si nada, el humor del pelirrojo era cada vez peor con cada hora que pasaba, no durmió nada.

T_T

Rukia se había puesto la camisola de seda, se acostó, ese día se había agotador, estar rodeada de gente que la mira y sonríe le daba vértigo, mismo que en el momento controlaba pero en soledad le asfixiaba. Su cabeza le dolía. Se acostó y no supo cuando se quedó dormida.

Y_Y

―Necesito un desodorante y crema para afeitar― El peli naranjo caminó hacia los artículos personales y luego a la caja

―No le cobraré― dijo la jovencita de dos coletas, que parecía estar asustada―

―Ururu-san, soy un cliente cóbrame por favor― dijo Ichigo―

―Lo siento, su tío dejo ordenes de que lo que necesite, se lo lleve― se disculpo

―Entiendo, lo intenté― dijo Ichigo, la chica iba a envolver las cosas

―No es necesario― Subió hacia la cocina, tomo un tazón, sirvió cereal y leche.

Al terminar lavó el tazón. Se fue a su habitación.

―Necesito comprar ropa igual y en otra zona― fue a la computadora, la encendió mientras esta entraba, él se quedó en bóxer, recordó su celular, había 4 llamadas perdidas y algunos mensajes de texto.

Las llamadas era de la casa de su tío excepto por una que reconoció, su mejor amigo. Los mensajes eran de sus hermanas narrándole su estadía en Nueva York.

Ichigo se puso a buscar en la computadora.

O.O

Cansada de dormir, se levantó entre las 10 y las 11 de la mañana, sacó el dinero del monedero y vio que le quedaban 200 000 yenes, se desvistió, para ponerse los jeans, una playera sin mangas, enrollarse una chalina en el cuello, Guardó el dinero en uno jarrón que estaba en la mesita a un lado de la cama, fue a la cocina por el celular lo metió a la mochila, salió para calzarse las botas.

Cerró con guardándose la llave en el pantalón. Al bajar, el abuelo de Sado, podaba las rosas, la vio y le alzó la mano en modo de saludo, la pelinegra, saludo.

Caminó a la parada del pesero y vio una tienda de discos al final de la cuadra, entró ahí compro unos lentes y una gorra, se los puso y camino de nuevo a la parada, pagó el pasaje, se sentó al lado de la ventana. Encendió el celular.

Ubicó rápidamente a Chad, que sacaba la basura del edificio. Rukia se había aprendido la ruta que debía tomar para ir y venir a la plaza, que era su actual destino, debía comprar artículos personales pero eso lo haría de regreso a casa.

=O=

Se había levantado temprano, tomó un baño, quería ayudar en casa, pero Urahara y Yoruichi tenían todo controlado. Bajó a la tienda, cogió huevos, leche, pan y tocino. Algo de fruta y subió a la cocina.

Empezó a picar la fruta, mordisqueaba de vez en cuando. Fue a la habitación de Urahara, pero no se escuchaba nada, abrió y todo estaba intacto. Escuchó como los empleados abrían la tienda al público. Regreso a la cocina, continuo con su omelet de tocino, se hizo café y tostó pan. Comió, lavó su plato y limpio la cocina.

Regreso a su habitación, se sentó frente a la computadora y mandó un correo electrónico a su familia, al terminar apagó la computadora, cogió su cartera y su celular. Salió del lugar.

Frente a su casa había un parque, la zona era tranquila, eso le gustaba a Urahara. Caminó un poco por el área.

Estuvo en el parque mirando a las familias, no pudo evitar recordar aquella tarde, cuando su madre se desangró en los brazos, víctima de un asalto. Él jamás lo creyó, a los culpables nunca los arrestaron.

Los niños jugaban en la cama de arena, algunas madres descuidadas chismeaban en las mesas debajo de los árboles, estuvo un poco en el parque. Siguió su recorrido por la zona, pero recordó a su viejo amigo de secundaria.

Buscó el número de teléfono en la agenda de su celular. Marco los dígitos, esperando paciente que él contestara.

T.T

La pelinegra había tomado un café, ojeaba una revista de sociales sin leer hasta que la nota que había esperado apareció. _"Esposo y padre perdido en su mente" 10 meses de su accidente automovilístico, sigue en estado de coma, el hombre de gran respeto Kuchiki Byakuya._

Rukia tomó su celular, al parecer aquellos hombres no habían terminado con la vida de Byakuya. Así que llamó al hospital. En la prefectura de Tottori.

―Buenas tardes, habla la hermana de Hinamori-san, es urgente―

―Gracias, espero― la persona del otro lado de la bocina, escuchó la cálida voz― Momo-chan, soy yo Rukia, pero no digas que soy yo―

―_Lo sé, hermana, ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Cómo estás?_

―Escucha, estoy bien, él ¿como esta?, ¿cómo está mi padre? Responde sí o no.

―Está estable― escuchó un _Sí_

―Hay visitas― escuchó _No, bueno una semana de lo tu madre, después de que desapareciste, un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello blanco con ojos aterradores, se presentó como un primo lejano. Le mentí sobre la situación. No volvió más._

― ¡Demonios! Eran ellos. Hay posibilidad de que se recupere― escucho _Sí, muchas. _

―Gracias, estaré al pendiente, Momo― colgó

Guardó la revista en la mochila, se quitó los lentes y bebió un poco de su smothie. Masajeo su sien, el pasado del cual estuvo escondida tantos meses se asomaba peligrosamente, amenazando con destruir la tranquilidad del silencio.

Se levantó de la mesa, cogió su el vaso desechable, la servilleta y caminó hasta el cesto de la basura. Había tres contenedores para la variedad de la basura.

―No sabía que eras cuidadora del ambiente― Frente a ella con el ceño fruncido estaba el chico de cabellos naranja,

―¿La conoces, Ichigo? ― Rukia miró al acompañante de este, era el dueño del lugar en el que se estaba quedando, Sado

―¿La conoces tú, Chad? ―Se sorprendió el peli naranja

―Es una in…―Rukia miro a Sado con disgusto

―¡Piérdete delincuente! ―dijo Rukia

―¿Qué? ¡Enana, mal educada! Yo tratando de ser amable― Rukia bufó

― Eso, no le concierne a esto, Sado-kun― interrumpió Rukia, sin emoción del encuentro, unos murmullos le hicieron mirar detrás de los chicos, pero a unos metros de la espalda del naranja, el cabello brilloso de Orihime al lado del de Renji se acercaban entre la gente.

―No…― se giró dejando a esos hombres intuitivos que se fijaron en la actitud de la morena, agarró su mochila y caminó rápidamente entre la gente.

―¡Que mujer tan extraña! ― dijo Ichigo

―Sí…― dijo Chad

Minutos después una chica de grandes atributos se acercó a ellos,

―Disculpen, buen día, ando buscando a una chica, no sé si puedan ayudarme―

Ambos hombres la miraba atentos.

―Es bajita, delgada, piel blanca, cabello negro, ¿la han visto? ― Chad se quedó serio e Ichigo―

―Bajita, delgada, piel blanca, de cabello negro, mmm…―

―Sí, es muy seria su nombre es…―enseguida un pelirrojo se acercó interrumpiendo

― ¿Han visto a Rukia? ―Dijo el pelirrojo

―Ruk…―dijo Chad―Kia..

―No, es Rukia ―

―No, no hemos visto a nadie así― dijo Ichigo, dándole una mirada de silencio a su amigo

―Bueno entonces no me sirven de nada― dijo el pelirrojo siguió buscándola

―Gracias― dijo Inoue apenada

Rukia salió de la Plaza comercial, rumbo a la parada de bus. Por suerte este no tardó tanto. En 15 minutos estuvo frente al parque, lo cruzó y frente a la tienda de abarrotes leyó "Benihime".

Entró como siempre observando todo a su alrededor, cogió una cesta, se dirigió al área de personales, coloco dentro de la cesta una pasta de dientes, cepillo de dientes, toallas femeninas, jabones naturales, un jabón para el cabello y acondicionador. Puso algunas frutas y cereal, leche y un jugo, pan, unas cajas de bentos. Estaba en la caja y el amable chico le atendió.

Mientras el chico cobraba las cosas, la ansiedad de Rukia crecía, Renji probablemente se había puesto en plan de búsqueda. Rukia miraba todo alrededor de la tienda, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los del sombrerero, que agitaba ágil su abanico de mano, lo inspeccionó con la mirada.

―Buenas tardes―habló un Rubio, Rukia lo vio, directamente sin contestar, lo conocía, esa fue su primera impresión, el hombre del abanico y el sombrero a rayas, sabía que lo conocía pero no estaba segura.

―Buenas tardes― Respondió ella mirando de nuevo a otro lado

―Señorita, son 2830 yenes, por favor― Rukia no escuchó, el chico repitió ―

―Perdón, ― entregó el dinero y no se quedó a esperar el cambio, tomo las bolsas y salió de la tienda, tratando de parecer tranquila pero no lo estaba.

―Vuelva de nuevo, ― dijo Hanatarou

― ¡Que extraña manera de salir! ― dijo Urahara, caminando hasta la puerta y siguiendo a la chica con la mirada.

Urahara subió al segundo piso. Ahí, en su cocina frente al refrigerador, encontró a su mujer envuelta en una toalla de baño, con el cabello y la piel estilando. Se acercó por detrás y la abrazó cariñosamente, besó el hombro.

― ¿A qué no adivinas quién estuvo comprando en nuestra tienda? ―

―Urahara… Mmm las adivinanzas, no me gustan― dijo volteándose de frente a su marido, plantándole un beso pasional, la mujer desató la yukata de su marido―

―La hija de honorable Kuchiki Byakuya― dijo entre beso y beso a Yoruichi,

― ¿Qué? ¿Kuchiki Rukia? ― dijo impresionada la esposa del rubio, ― eso si es una sorpresa, según mis fuentes desapareció hace 10 meses, en la época en la que mandaron a su padre al hospital, cuando sabotearon el auto, una semana después mataron a la madre frente a ella, la hirieron y desapareció del hospital. Cómo si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

― ¡Adivina quién era el socio de su padre!― dijo el Rubio de nuevo besándola

―Mmm amor, odio las adivinanzas― besó el cuello del rubio,

―Acababa de firmar con Aizen Sousuke― terminó el rubio, su mujer besaba su desnudo torso― ¡Ese bastardo! ― La piel canela se detuvo

―Byakuya era un hombre de buena voluntad, exitoso y tenía una familia modelo, lo lamento cariño―Dijo ella

―Es mejor mantenerla cerca, por su seguridad, por el bien de mi gran amigo Kuchiki Byakuya― Terminó el rubio.

―Creo que algo oscuro, tuvo que pasarle a Kuchiki, aceptar a Aizen como socio, ¡Era una locura!―

―Lo sé, por eso tengamos a Rukia a salvo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi amigo―

― ¿Crees que te haya reconocido? ―

―Su sonrisa se esfumó, su cálida mirada esta apartada de lo emocional, pero es muy astuta, al observar el espacio físico. No creo, no creo ella era muy pequeña, debe estar viviendo un gran trauma emocional.

―Será mejor que no te reconozca. Eso será más fácil―Ella engarzó sus piernas alrededor del rubio, deshaciéndose de la toalla, unieron sus labios, profundizando el beso, el empezó a besar el cuello, los hombros de su esposa, para llevarla a la habitación.

Rukia había llegado a su nueva residencia, organizó las cosas en el baño y la cocina. Anduvo hasta la mesa y sirvió un vaso con leche, la bebió poco a poco. Luego lavó el vaso, fue hasta la habitación donde se desvistió, quedando totalmente desnuda, se miró al espejo en búsqueda de la cicatriz que marco su vida, cerró los ojos y recordó esa brutal mirada que le dirigió aquel hombre delgado de cabello blanco, sentir su piel abrirse al filo del arma de aquel sujeto.

Huir del hospital, no había sido nada fácil, recordar a su madre, con un balazo en el estómago y múltiples cortadas en el cuerpo.

Acaricio la piel alrededor de la herida, era enorme pero no tanto como el dolor de ver a tus padres perecer ante tus ojos. Todo por la ambición de un malvado hombre.

Cayó lentamente en el piso con las piernas juntas y rodeadas por los brazos. Recordar aquello le ocasionaba un vació, inmenso.

―Madre…―Rukia intentó llorara al recordarla pero sus ojos se negaron hacerlo. Intentó sentir dolor, pero este cesó, sentir amor, pero este se desvaneció.

K_K

―Ichigo, las cosas fueron extrañas ella es rara―

―Con esa chica todo parece que es anormal―

―Lo sé―

―Entonces Chad ¿Cómo la conociste? Cuéntame―


	5. Capítulo V

**Gracias por sus comentarios y la aceptación de mi historia, mil agradecimientos a cada una/o de ustedes. Gracias por el tiempo para leerme y comentarme, espero este capítulo sea de su agrado. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Después de un rato de escuchar a su intrigado amigo, cuestionarlo por conocer a una mujer tan extraña como lo era la "enana gruñona" como ya la había apodad, Chad, el mejor amigo del peli naranjo se decidió por contarle ese inusual encuentro con la peli negra.

―Anda Chad, no te hagas del rogar―

―…― El gran amigo del peli naranjo le miraba, mientras bebía de su café helado―Bien…― dijo al final

― ¿Entonces, cómo la conociste? ― Preguntó de nuevo Ichigo, con una mirada fisgona

―Venía con la mascota del abuelo, de pronto estaba en el suelo chocamos, intente ayudarle a levantarse pero ella, no quiso mi ayuda ― Chad bebía su café helado de repente

―Eso era de esperarse…― Suspiró Ichigo

―Mi abuelo― dijo Chad― dice que algo debió pasarle―

― ¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?…―el peli naranjo se puso pensativo

―Sí, ahora está viviendo en nuestro el edificio, renta uno de los departamentos.

―Ichigo…― El moreno le habló dudoso― quiero volver a tocar. ―Sabía lo que significaba para Ichigo, lo que acababa de decir

―Hace mucho que no agarró una guitarra, ya no sé tocarla― Dijo cambiando su mirada a una melancólica, no pudo evitar traer sus viejos recuerdos―

―No digas eso, Ichigo. Estudiaste toda la prepa y la secundaria―dijo el gigante

―El próximo mes, entró a la facultad de psicología― Cambio de tema inmediatamente

―En la universidad― habló Chad para volver a guardar su inconfundible silencio

―Será algo diferente, ya lo sabes, había renunciado, en aquel momento

―Hmm…― Escuchaba el gigante

―Al parecer entraré a las 8 y saldré a la 1 de la tarde, luego soy libre―

―Suena bien― respondió Chad

―Sí, con ese horario, nosotros podremos volver hacer una banda. ―Chad no creyó lo que escuchaba―Claro que si no te interesa, no…―

― Sí, quiero― dijo Chad, su timbre de voz era grave pero se sentía la emoción dentro ―

―Eso se escuchó como de ultratumba amigo―

―Sí, ―

Pasaron el rato hablando de notas musicales, sobre las canciones que Ichigo había escrito, pero ese tema tuvieron que dejarlo por incomodidad del peli naranjo.

Ichigo le dijo donde vivía y Chad se puso serio, por la casualidad, él vivía muy cerca de ahí.

―Tu abuelo sigue teniendo ese café extranjero―

―Sí… el mexicano y el colombiano―

―Recuerdo los días en los que ese exquisito olor inundaba mis pulmones, lo extraño― Dijo Ichigo, a su amigo, su pose descuidada lo hacía lucir interesante

―Sí…―

―Cocina el pan de siempre― continuo hablando, Ichigo

―Cuando quieras, puedes ir, sólo cruzas―Señalo el parque― de esquina a esquina, edificio verde con beige, a un lado de la casa azul de dos pisos de la esquina.

―Bien…― dijo Ichigo― Anotado― señaló su cabeza

―Espero que sólo sea por el café, Ichigo― dijo Chad, e Ichigo volteo a verlo de refilón

El vuelo se había retrasado, sus dos cómplices se encontraban coqueteando con mujeres de negocios, pero él seguía inquieto, porque su último plan de enriquecimiento se había tornado todo un problema, había una posible testigo y a su vez la propietaria de todo lo que él quería.

Para él, asesinar no era un problema, el problema era dejar testigos, mismo que pudieran arruinar sus bien elaborados planes. Le había tomado mucho llegar hasta la oficina de Kuchiki Byakuya y entrar en su casa, comer en su mesa. Pero no le había costado nada, mandar descomponer el automóvil de Kuchiki, que lo mandaría al hospital en estado vegetal. Mucho menos llegar con la casi viuda a consolarla y dispararle a quema ropa, verla desangrar en el suelo, odiaba las sorpresas.

La inesperada aparición de la única hija y heredera, la peli negra Kuchiki de 24 años, que escapó de manos de Ichimaru, a causa de ella, él no podía hacer nada, no podía desmantelar la compañía, no podía venderla en pedazos como tanto deseaba. Nunca se esperó la imprevista llegada de la policía, eso le impidió terminar con la vida de la hija de los Kuchiki.

En la cabeza de Aizen Sosuuke, había muchas cosas, pero no le preocupaba haber asesinado a la madre de Rukia…Sino que esta estuviera viva para arruinarle los planes.

―Fracaso, no es para mí, te voy a encontrar, y te aplastaré como cucaracha― dio un sorbo a su vaso de ron, hablando en voz alta

―Sigues pensando en eso― dijo el hombre de cabello blanco―

―Si hubieras terminado con la hija, en lugar de ponerte a quebrantar su virginidad, nada de esto hubiera sucedido―

―Hmm… Sí no le hice mucho, la muy maldita me pateo, y corrió hacia…

―Lo sé… Pero por estúpido―

―Escapó del hospital, ―dijo robando el vaso de ron de Aizen― ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Que me aventará todo el hospital, no traía más que 12 balas― se rio,

―Cállate…el hecho de que este con vida blinda la empresa, pues no es coincidencia, Byakuya ha sido muy inteligente― la mirada del peliblanco era algo tétrica, parecía una serpiente

―Matamos a todos los sirvientes, ¿cierto? Nadie puede señalarte―

―Nadie excepto la hija, estúpido―

―Bueno, pero en cuanto aparezca la encontraremos, tienes al mejor cazador buscándola y al pendiente de las cuentas del banco, no tiene más familia que su padre y eso ya está arreglado―

― Eso espero, de lo contrario me desquitaré contigo―

―Listo para ir a las Bahamas― dijo burlesco― Mujeres y alcohol…

―Hmm…― la mirada de Aizen era indiferente― Voy de negocios,

― Mayuri Kurotsushi―

H_H

Abrió sus ojos, parpadeo como si le pesará demasiado. Desnuda en el piso helado, se cubrió el pecho, como si estuviera siendo observada, se levantó con torpeza, al intentar caminar, se tambaleo cayendo de rodillas. Se arrastró hasta la mesa, la habitación estaba a oscura, encendió la luz.

Rukia estaba sola, o por lo menos eso creía. Pensar volver a contactar a los amigos de antes era ponerles una pistola en la sien.

Era tarde, de hecho demasiado. Pero volvió a vestirse, necesitaba salir. Se sentía asfixiada, de pronto las cosas pesaban tanto, la realidad era cruda. Salió del edificio, era tarde todo estaba cerrado.

Caminó hacia los columpios en el parque.

―Hubiera sido fácil quedarme en esa habitación…― Pensaba, suspiró varias veces, fijó su vista al firmamento,

― ¿Qué debería hacer? ― Dijo en voz alta.

Realmente no sabía, no sabía qué hacer. La incertidumbre la consumía y la desconfianza en si misma crecía, el no poder estabilizarse, ella no era así, su madre se entristecería al ver en lo que se había convertido. Nada, sin poder amar, sin poder sonreír, sin relacionarse con la gente, sin confiar en nadie.

―Ir contigo no sería tan difícil, pero eso sería como dispararte yo misma…― decidió no seguir hablando en voz alta

―No quiero ― suspiró de nuevo.

―Cualquiera que te escuchará hablando, pensaría que estás loca― Rukia no volteo a ver, sabia de quien se trataba. Suspiró de nuevo. Él se sentó a su lado, en silencio.

―Eres un fastidio, ¿lo sabes? ― En el silencio,

―Bueno, no es algo que no haya escuchado antes ― comentó él,

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Preguntó

―No es acoso ni nada por el estilo― Dijo el― Sólo, no podía dormir―

―Mmm… eso debe ser… algo común―

― ¿Qué? El insomnio―Ella no contestó

― ¿No tienes frio?―Ella volvió a contemplar a las estrellas, ese cielo sin luna

― Naranjita, el silencio… me gusta―

―Entiendo― Pero algo en ese silencio provoco que Ichigo, se riera―

En un segundo el estómago de Rukia rugió. Ella lo vio reír, algo raro, debido a la típica expresión del joven.

― ¿Tienes hambre? ― Preguntó, pero ella no contestó

―Vamos― se levantó del columpio― Te prepararé algo rico― Rukia lo vio desconfiada

― ¿Por qué harías eso? ―preguntó con recelo―

―Mmm… porque tienes hambre, acaso necesitas una razón para todo― En un impulso, sin pensarlo Ichigo la sujetó de la muñeca, pero ella se liberó.

―Discúlpame, no lo pensé― Dijo avergonzado― No es común que yo…

―Iré sola, sin que me jales― le dijo

―De acuerdo…― Ichigo camino rumbo a Benihime, ella siguió detrás. A sólo un metro de distancia.

―Entraremos por la puerta de atrás―

― ¿Por qué? ― Preguntó.

―Deja de preguntar ¿Por qué? De las cosas―

―Mmm… ¿estas robando? ―

― ¿Qué? ― Esa chica y sus comentarios― Oye que me vea como delincuente no significa que sea uno, aquí vivo. Pero abrir la puerta de enfrente es complicado, tiene una especie de cerradura que no se usar.

―Ah…― Ichigo abrió la puerta de un costado, entrando por el almacén. Estaba oscuro, así que se apresuró para encender la luz. Ella lo observó.

―El segundo piso― señalo las escaleras―

―Oh…―

―Sígueme― dijo él.

Llegaron al segundo piso, él se apresuró se quitó la chaqueta que traía. Sacó unos sartenes unos vegetales y pollo.

―Comerás un guisado― dijo el,

―¿Dulce? ― Ella seguía parada junto a la entrada

―Bueno pensaba hacerlo salado, pero si quieres dulce, no hay problema―

―Sí…―

―Pero siéntate, que no te voy a comer― dijo él―

―Sí…― Ella caminó hacia la barra mientras el cortaba las verduras, ella miraba atenta.

Él se mantuvo atentó a lo que hacía, ella lo miraba hacerlo. Sacó una piña y se puso a descascararla.

― ¿Que harás con la piña? ― Por fin habló ella,

―Esto se agrega al guiso― Ichigo estaba por terminar, así que sacó un tazón y un plato extendido,

― ¿Solo un plato? Comerás conmigo― Ichigo se quedó con cara de asombro

―Bueno… no pensaba comer, pero te acompañaré

―No, mi madre decía que nadie debe comer solo―

―Bueno… si eso dice tu madre…― sacó otro plato extendido. A Rukia, le pareció extraño, cualquier otro diría algún comentario tonto o intentaría profundizar sentimentalmente, pero el naranjito era diferente.

― ¡Listo! ― Rukia lo miraba servir ambos platos, el olor era delicioso―

― ¡Huele exquisito! ¿No lo crees? ―

―Huele bien…― dijo ella

―Vamos, debe oler mejor que bien― la miro pero ella lo ignoró

―Bien, no tienes ningún sentido funcionando correctamente― acercó un plato a Rukia y un tazón de arroz, las zanahorias, calabazas, pepinos y pollo, lleno de la salsa dulce de la piña

― ¿Eh? ―

―Olvídalo ¿quieres? Sólo come― ella obedeció, cogió los palillos y metió a su boca del guiso que el naranjita, este la observó, los ojos de la pelinegra dijeron lo que sus labios no,

― ¡Hey! ¿Quieres algo de beber? ― El peli naranjo se levantó hacia el refrigerador―

―Sí…―

―Tengo jugo, leche, té helado, agua, cerveza, ―

―Té, está bien…―

―Ok― sirvió jugo de ciruela para él y té helado para ella, llevó ambos vasos cerca. Al tenerla de frente comiendo tranquila, como si nada le preocupará, no pudo evitar mirar la muñeca que rato atrás le había sostenido, estaba morada, evito preguntar pero la curiosidad le ganó―

―Lo lamento― empezó a comer con ella, ella lo vio―

― ¿De qué? ― respondió, sin mirarlo

―Por lastimarte― señalo con su mirada la muñeca, ― no es que me importe, ¿verdad? ― dijo él, ―Pero me disculpo, ¿Qué te sucedió?

―Bueno hace un par de días, Renji me sujetó, eso pasó― Le habló con familiaridad,

―Mmm, supongo que era el hombre de horribles cejas tatuadas con mal carácter que te buscaba en la plaza―

―El mismo―

―Y te escapaste o algo así―

―No, sólo deje su casa―

―Tenía muy mal carácter, pobre chica rubia― Ichigo bebió jugo―

― ¿De qué es? ― Dijo ella, sin esperar respuesta bebió un poco del vaso de Ichigo,

―¡Oye! Ese es mío― la cara de Rukia era de asco―

― ¡Qué cosa más acida! ― dijo ella, bebiendo té helado―

― ¡Claro que no! Bueno sí, un poco― comentó él―

―No sabe tan malo―

―Claro que sí― dijo ella, él la vio con diversión―

―Bueno, eso sucede por tomar lo que no te pertenece―

―La gente hace eso― Respondió ella mirando hacia la nada― Incluso lastima a otros

― ¿Tú lo haces? ―preguntó Rukia― Es decir, las cosas de los demás― Ichigo no pudo evitar recordar, trayendo con esos recuerdos un sentimiento de desánimo, respiró profundo, tratando de despabilarse

―Bueno… soy del otro tipo de personas, a quien le han quitado― dijo él, bebiendo

―Sí… entiendo― Ella lo miró y suspiró― ¿Cocinas pastel?― había terminado la comida

―No… no sé de repostería, pero el abuelo de Chad es muy bueno cocinando dulces y pasteles―

―Hmm… ¿Te gustan las fresas?―

―Ahora que lo recuerdo, estamos en un abarrotes, hay pastel ¿si quieres? ―

―Quiero pastel―el peli naranjo bajó por dos trozos de pastel, subió corriendo y puso uno frente a ella y otro para él, le dio dos tenedores―

―Comes mucho para ser tan enana― Rukia no lo atacó verbalmente

―Bueno, me gusta― abrió la caja de pastel individual

―¿Comer? ― abrió la suya

―El pastel―el pastel de Rukia tenía crema blanca con fresas de decoración pero el de Ichigo era de chocolate con crema de naranja

―¿Qué sucede? ― Preguntó Ichigo, mientras probaba su pastel

―Son diferentes, ¿odias las fresas?―

―No es cierto, no las odio, pero me gusta más el chocolate― Ella lo miró de forma diferente a siempre, sus ojos no eran los mismos, en ese momento, el peli naranja pensó que ahora estos brillaban, pero fue momentaneo.

Ella aparto las fresas del pan y la crema, así que comió primero eso, al final las fresas. Él le dio una servilleta. Ella la arrebató de la mano de él.

Parecía que el contacto físico no era soportado por ella, si este era intencional. Parecía desconfiada y agresiva, amable, inocente, determinada, intolerante, depresiva, al parecer tenía todo, un trastorno de personalidad, debido algún trauma.

Ichigo había sentido una extraña pasión por la psicología, así que ella sería su proyecto personal.

―Bueno, me voy― las palabras de la pelinegra lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

― ¿Ah? ― la miró de pronto estaba de pie― Claro, digo, sí― Ella caminó hacia las escaleras

―Espera― dijo él― te acompaño―

―No es necesario―

― No te creas tanto, también, tengo que cerrar abajo― le dijo altanero

―Sí…― él cogió la chaqueta

―Sólo espera― caminó escalera abajo después de ella, pasando el almacén, en la puerta

― ¿Quieres llevarte la chaqueta? La madruga es helada―El no evito observarla, era delgada y de baja estatura, quizás un metro y medio, la playera sin mangas delineaba su torso, su jeans le delineaba su trasero, el cabello suelto en ese negro profundo en combinación con la piel, la hacía ver hermosa.

―NO…― respondió, estaban frente a frente, ―Estoy bien…―

―Toma― le extendió un papel― es mi número de celular

―Para qué―

―Cuando tengas hambre, llámame o mándame un texto―

― ¿Cuando yo quiera?― preguntó

―Así es―

―Siempre que yo quiera―

―Sí…―

― ¿Qué esperas de esto? ―

―Realmente nada… Pero dudo de tu capacidad para cocinar―

―Mmm…― Empezó a caminar rumbo al parque, los autobuses empezaban a pasar. Ichigo miró su reloj, eran las 4:20 de la mañana. En verdad, estaba helado.

―Terca…― cerró la puerta con llave y subió a la cocina. Se puso unos guantes y empezó a lavar los trastes―

―La próxima ella lavará los trastes― al escucharse, suspiró, pensaba en una segunda vez, comiendo con ella. Pero comer con alguien no era malo, no debería serlo, por lo menos.

Terminó y subió a su habitación, se quedó en bóxer y se metió a la cama.

n_n

Desde que Rukia había decidió irse, Renji estaba inaguantable, gritando todo el tiempo.

La madrugada era pesada e Inoue cansada. Renji estaba en el baño después de haber bebido, en eso le llamó, Inoue.

―Renji ¿necesitas algo más? ― no escuchó respuesta, pero el pelirrojo al escucharla salió de la regadera, abrió la puerta, sonrojando a la rubia, la agarró de la mano y la metió al regadera con él.

Inoue, acaricio el cuerpo de Renji, él la tomo de la cara y la besó.

―Te mereces más Inoue― dijo el entre beso y beso

― Pero no soy capaz de dejarte ir― Esas palabras emocionaron a la chica

―Aunque me lo pidieras, no podría dejarte―

―Qué bueno― respondió el, desabrocho su vestido dejándola en medias y ropa interior, la sacó de la regadera, salieron de baño entre beso y beso.

Renji la sujetó contra la pared subiendo una pierna de la chica a su cadera, besaba su cuello y masajeaba su cadera, le desabrochó el sostén dejando los pechos desnudos de la chica, se hincó y retiró la braga poco a poco hasta deshacerse de ella, separo las piernas de la chica y besó el ombligo, las caderas, cada espacio que sus labios tocaran, siguió besando y lamiendo, mientras sus manos masajeaban los senos de la chica, acaricio la parte intima de la chica, besó la superficie de ese lugar, haciendo uso de sus manos y su boca, se dedicó a buscar ese punto específico de placer femenino, Inoue gemía, sus respiraciones eran rápidas y sentía que el cuerpo le ardía, sus piernas le temblaban, pero Renji seguí ahí lamiendo, besando y acariciando con el musculo de su boca ese pequeño lugar de la rubia, cuando los sonidos que emitía la rubia empezaron a ser más largos, él se moría por penetrarla, le dio la vuelta, acaricio la espalda de la chica, la ajustó a su cuerpo y la penetró, ella sólo gimió de placer, el movía las caderas de ella alternándolas con su vaivén propio, con una mano masajeo un seno y con la otra la dirigió hacia el clítoris, ella ya no gemía, está en un grito, eso excitaba aún más al pelirrojo, esa mujer siempre sabía lo que él quería.

Él seguía entrando y saliendo pero antes de terminar dentro de ella la volvió a cambiar de posición, la movió hacia la cama le apartó las piernas y volvió a penetrarla, de nuevo el vaivén era rápido y más rudo, parecía que él quería sacar todo de él y volcarlo en ella, le masajeaba los pechos, ella se vendría en cualquier momento, su cuerpo tembló, sentía como la sangre se pasmaba, la piel se erizo, el momento estaba pronto, el pelirrojo volvió a tocar el clítoris de ella pero al sensibilidad era insoportable, apresuró su paso, comenzó a sentir que terminaría pronto. Ambas respiraciones eran entre cortadas y él pronunció un quejido largo, terminó dentro de ella, sin miedo, Inoue pudo sentir como el fluido de Renji era depositado en su vagina. Él quiso moverse a un lado, pero estaban en máxima sensibilidad.

―Lo siento― sonrió Renji, muy pocas veces lo hacia

―Renji

―¿Uh? ―

―Dejarás de buscarla― Renji pensó las palabras correctas

―Lo siento, Inoue, mi cabeza esta obsesionado con ella, no puedo hacer eso. Es como… no sé, sólo la encontraré y traeré de vuelta.

―Entiendo, no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas― ella lo abrazó―

―Gracias― él la abrazó

U.U

Cuando llegó al departamento eran las 4: 40 a. m, se tumbó en la cama, pensando en las últimas horas, nadie le había dado nada sin esperar algo a cambio.

Sus padres le dieron la mejor educación para que fuera una mujer de negocios exitosa cuando su padre dejará la compañía, su madre le enseñaba a tocar el violín esperando verla tocar en grandes eventos, su vida siempre fue una presión máxima, Cuando Renji "la salvó" le ofreció su hogar a cambio de que lo amará o que tuvieran sexo, lo peor ella nunca pidió nada de eso.

―Sí hubiera pedido algo, ― dijo en voz alta― Sería algo como lo de hoy― sacó el celular de la bolsa y el pedazo de papel de su pantalón,

―Pero no sé su nombre…― Pensó un poco, se sentó― bueno le pondré "naranjito" ― hablaba en voz alta― número 095 889 3454

Giró en la cama. No sonreía pero se sentía bien, aun sin saber qué hacer, ese momento en ese lugar, con esa gente, sentía que estaba bien estar ahí.

**Continuará...**


	6. Capítulo VI

Buen día a todas/os: Espero que estén teniendo una excelente semana, estoy aquí para actualizar jejeje... Oscuro placer, lamento no haberlo hecho antes pero estoy manejando cuatro historias y queria esperar para esta, a veces los momentos de inspiración nos abandonan y debemos esperara x ellas.

Ok... Ok... Sólo quiiero agradecerles, que me lean y comente, espero que disfruten este capítulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios animosos y demás: **Saku-nee(te amo mucho), Miio-san (gracias por comentar, disfruta el capí), Kyoko (Mil gracias por tus palabras) y Giby-san(y el trauma sigue)**

Como Saben los personajes son de Tite-sama, si fueran mios ufff... que no escribiera!

Cursiva: mensajes

" " las uso para los pensamientos y recalcar nombres o cosas

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

― ¡Lisa, eso no era un opción!― Golpeó el escritorio con el puño libre, ―

―Escucha con atención, ella no quiso volver y punto…― reviró el golpe a la mesa, lo miraba con desafío

― ¡No, no lo acepto, no era tu decisión!―Esta sumamente enojado

―Dejen de pelear, ese tema es un hastío ― La rubia de baja estatura, de tez clara y ojos azules, se arreglaba el cabello en sus dos coletas,

― ¡No te metas donde no te llaman, Hiyori!― Dijo Renji, enojado, mirándola con rabia

De pronto una voz cruzó el espacio de esa habitación.

― Quieres decirme ¿Por qué estas gritándole a mi amada Hiyo-chan? ― Un hombre alto y delgado, cabello rubio con un fleco parejo, bajaba a paso lento las escaleras al sótano, sus azules ojos rasgados ponían a cualquiera con nervios de punta, vistiendo un pantalón de tela lisa color gris, zapatos negros, una camisa de manga larga negra y una boina gris, con una espada en su costado derecho.

―Debería callarte, Renji― amenazó el blondo, Renji lo conocía y no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra él― Amada mía― en un micro segundo, el rubio, se dirigió a su "amada", la chica de baja estatura, se acercó soltándole un golpe cerrado en el estómago, sacándole el aire.

― ¿Qué estupidez dices? ― dijo ella volviendo a su lugar, ― ¿Crees que no me puedo defender? ―

―Mi amor, no, no, no quise decir eso―Imploraba el rubio―Perdóname―Todos tenían la boca abierta, ¿Cómo era posible? una chica que parecía tener 13 años controlara a uno de los mejores asesinos de todo Tokio y, me atrevería a decir que de todo Japón.

―De acuerdo, ―suspiró un par de veces, la rubia― estas perdonado― el rubio se levantó como si nada, caminó hacia la rubia y ella se paró en la mesa para besarlo.

Todos seguían con la boca abierta. Él la abrazó.

―Te extrañe…― le dijo al oído. Ella sonrió y saltó, para enroscarse en las caderas de él.

Minutos después, Love, el hombre afro de cabello negro en puntas con lentes llamativos y vestido de blanco hacia su aparición, traía cara de desvelo, se encaminó hacia una de las cavas, confiado cogió una botella.

Los vinos, pertenecían a la esposa del jefe, la felina mujer de curvas y largos cabellos negros. Sacó una copa y, la colocó en la mesa, segundos después una daga estaba clavada en la manga del saco blanco y una de las puntas del cabello del chico afro estaba atravesada. El galop de la garganta de Love fue sonoro.

Frente al equipo estaba la mujer de grandes curvas, hermosa piel y ojos amarillos, cabello amarrado en una coleta y vistiendo sus mayas negras con suéter naranja y sus botas largas de tacón.

―Creo que eso es mío― Dijo la felina señalando la botella―

―Claro que sí, sólo la preparaba para cuando vinieras― dijo con risa nerviosa, todos se rieron al espectáculo excepto por Renji.

―Hay fiesta sin mí― Entro el favorito blondo de (mi) todos―Eso no es justo― Las miradas se posaron en el rubio de gran sonrisa y mirada misteriosa

―Hay noticias, buenas y malas― dijo la felina, ―Tomen asiento― obedecieron

―Pero antes― dijo Urahara―Quiero saber porque gritaban hace un rato―

―Porque el pelirrojo le grito a mi adorada…―dijo Shinji―

― ¿Qué ha sido tan grave para que Renji grite? ―Dijo el sombrerero

― ¡La desgraciada zorra pervertida de Lisa! ―Esta sonrió para todos, Renji se molestó por su cinismo ― Dejó ir a la mujer con la que me casaré― ante esta revelación se quedaron pasmados

― ¡¿Casarte? ―Respondió Lisa― Era una completa extraña, no te amaba, esa mujer es totalmente opuesto a lo que tu pudieras esperar― Se exaltó―

― ¿Qué tanto la conocías? ¡Ah! ¡La sacaste de mi casa! ―Respondió enojado, envuelto en furia hacia todos

―No lo hice, ella me lo pidió, además ¿quién eres tú para retener a alguien?― Le dijo sin importancia. Alzó una ceja para mirarlo con cinismo

― ¿Qué? ― Renji no se esperaba esa respuesta y todos como si estuvieran viendo el clímax de un dorama.

― ¿Quién era esta mujer? Renji― dijo Urahara emocionado a borde del lamento. Sentía estar viendo la parte más interesante de una novela, sus ojos aguados de emoción

―Ah… ella,― se sorprendió― alguien a quien ayude y me e… me e… ¡la quiero de vuelta! ―

― ¿Tiene un nombre? ―Dijo Hiyori― Digo... esta extraña de la que hablan

―Bueno, eso es lo único que Renji logro― dijo Lisa, ―sé quedó con las ganas de cogérsela― el pelirrojo miró a Lisa con ganas de atravesarle un cuchillo en el cuello

―Bueno sólo…― miró el suelo, con enojo pero a la vez vergüenza

―Rukia― dijo sin rodeos Lisa-

― ¡Quieres dejar! ―La mirada de Urahara, Yoruichi y Shinji, fue secreta pero en complicidad―

―Así que Rukia― Dijo Urahara, caminó hacía Renji, lo miró― Por ella estás así― le dijo como queriendo entender

―Un nombre poco común― dijo Shinji,

―Lo es, la quiero de vuelta ―Dijo Renji.― Toda ella es poco común, La quiero de vuelta!

―Bueno, dejemos estas cosas para después― Dijo Urahara mirando de Reojo al otro rubio de cabello lacio―

―Estamos aquí por dos razones, la primera la muerte de Mayuri Kurotsushi, la segunda el posible regreso de Aizen y su jauría de lobos a Tokio―

― ¡Ese bastardo! ―Dijo Hiyori estrellando su puño en la mesa, Shinji le dedico una mirada de tristeza.

―Tranquila, querida―Susurró su marido al oído, la calmó Shinji, abrazándola por detrás

―Bien, la razón es que todos los que estamos aquí le debemos la vida de alguien querido a ese sujeto―

―No se precipiten y hagan tonterías es muy inteligente, no se les ocurra ir contra él― Hablo el sombrerero

―En especial por ti― señaló la felina a la Rubia de coletas,

―Tenemos mucho trabajo― habló Urahara, sacó unas tarjetas que repartió a unas tarjetas, luego Yoruichi repartió unos folders según el nombre delas tarjetas.

Estuvieron charlando por al menos dos horas, mientras en el sótano del edificio los limpiadores estaban en reunión, el joven Kurosaki despertaba con pereza.

Despertó debido a los ruidos en el callejón, se levantó pidiéndole permiso a un pie para mover el otro, se volvió a tirar en la cama cerraba sus parpados como si le pesaran 30 kilos cada uno, de nuevo se levantó camino a la ventana y unos sujetos discutían en el callejón.

Volvió a la cama, estiró su brazo para alcanzar el reloj. Quiso ver la hora, el reloj despertador de la mesa contigua. Marcaba 18 minutos antes de las 3 de la tarde, llevaba dormido alrededor de 10 horas. Siguió recostado, escuchó unos tacones, supuso era Yoruichi, a menos que Urahara tuviera algún fetiche por tacones.

Tenía tanta pereza, escuchó a lo lejos el teléfono celular vibrar. Lo había dejado en el pantalón y, en la madrugada era en lo que menos había pensado. Literalmente, se arrastró por el celular, el móvil pedía a gritos ser cargado.

Ichigo tenía mensajes.

―Vamos a ver― se dijo abrió la bandeja de entrada, había 9 mensajes, de los cuales 5 eran de su padre, 1 de Chad, 1 de Yuzu y uno de un número desconocido―

Empezó por los de su padre, donde había una serie de reclamos, decidio no contestarlos

Remitente: Kurosaki "viejo" Isshin

_¡Ichigo, espero que ya tengas novia!_

_¡Contéstame, si te decides por la homosexualidad no te reprenderé... Quiero nietos!_

―Estúpido viejo, idiota― dijo al leer el segundo― Así quiere que nuestra relación mejore

_Ichigo, hijo mío. ¡Vamos, ponte hacer tu trabajo, quiero nietos!_

_¡Masaki, porque nuestro hijo es un mal hijo, no quiere darnos nietos!_

Luego por orden siguió con el de Chad.

_Ichigo, mi abuelo te manda decir que hoy por la noche cocinará, galletas de leche, un pan mexicano. Si quieres venir…_

―Demonios…― rio Ichigo― Chad se expresa mejor por texto, ahora mismo contesto que voy.

―El de Yuzu-chan― leyó el de su hermana

_Ichi-nii Hola, Karin y yo te extrañamos mucho, ya deseamos las vacaciones, pero faltan 6 meses. Karin no quiere aceptarlo pero se muere por verte XD te amamos hermano_

―Yuzu, Karin― Ichigo suspiró pero ― el siguiente, a ustedes les mandaré un mail de correo

Remitente: desconocido

_Gracias por la comida. Que tengas pesadillas, Rukia._

Ese último mensaje tenía algunas horas de haber llegado

―¡AH! ¿Cuál es su problema? Simplemente no pudo decir gracias y ya!... Pero bueno…― Ichigo se levantó deseoso de comer algo rico,

Disfrutó de un largo baño con agua fría, se envolvió en la toalla, algunas gotas del agua de la regadera corrían con libertad por el cuerpo del peli naranjo. Caminó hacia el tocador y busco su desodorante, encendió el estéreo y sonaba una de sus canciones favoritas, _Costa del Silencio._

―¿Qué me pondré? ― se dijo así mismo, caminó hacia el armario saco sus tenis blanco con rojo, una playera de color rojo con franjas negras y amarillo, una que le había regalado su padre la navidad anterior, encendió el aire acondicionado. Saco un jeans desgarrados, bóxer color azul, y empezó a vestirse.

Cuando estuvo listo, cogió su cartera y celular, buscó algún mensaje, quizás cierta morena también tendría hambre.

―Veamos… ¿Qué? ¿Nada aun? ― no tenía ni llamada ni mensajes, suspiró y se rio con ironía

―Sí… claro, ella no es tan fácil― se reprochó, se encaminó a la puerta y bajó al segundo piso.

Sacó dos barras de pan de la bolsa y las puso en el tostador, la jalea de fresa, sacó del refrigerador la caja de jugó, se serviría un poco de jugó de ciruela, parecía que ahora sí había gente en la casa. Todo marchaba normal en la tienda o eso parecía.

―Demonios, debí haber bebido demasiado anoche…― sacudía la caja de jugó se había terminado.

Bajó las escaleras, hacia la tienda, ahí directamente a los jugos, el ácido de la ciruela volvió hacer la opción, sin voluntad recordó la cara agria de su nocturna visita al probar bebida.

Le señaló a Hanatarou, que tomaba la caja de jugó, quien le hizo una señal positiva, nervioso por las personas que querían ser atendidas. Ichigo le sonrió como una minúscula señal de agradecimiento, subió a zancadas los escalones pero al llegar a la cocina

―¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste? ― le dijo al hombre que se comió lo que había preparado Ichigo,

―¿Ah? ¿eran tuyo? ― le dijo socarronamente― muy buenos, en verdad

Ambos hombres se miraron con recelo, parecían haberse visto antes, era un sentimiento de desconfianza.

―¿Te conozco? ― le preguntó tajante el hombre que devoraba el pan. Era un sujeto como de la altura de Ichigo, complexión un poco más de musculatura que el naranjita, una pésima actitud y un extremo color pelirrojo, era adornado por enormes tatuajes que se observaban a través de la playera transparente por el cuerpo, por lo menos brazos, cejas y cuello.

―No… no lo creo― le dijo Ichigo, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una manzana, la mordía

―"Es el sujeto que buscaba a Rukia, el tal Renji…. ¿pero qué demonios hace aquí?"― pensaba, por supuesto lo había reconocido esa actitud arrogante y manipuladora, le hacia peligroso

―Mmm… me eres conocido― Lo miraba fijo, caminando hasta el peli naranjo que se alejó

―Para nada. Mi cara es muy común― lo evadió Ichigo, sin prestarle interés―

―Mmm tu cabello no… es como una vil naranja― Ichigo no quería molestarse, así que le ignoró―

―¡Oh… Ichigo, Buen día…! ― le dijo un Urahara que aparecía en la barra de la cocina, las miradas de Renji e Ichigo eran como las legendarias entre el dragón azul y el tigre naranja

―Urahara…― dijo Ichigo el pelirrojo paso de lado al naranja

―Renji, ¿A dónde vas? No hemos terminado―

―Terminé. Estoy lastimado, así que iré a buscar a Rukia― Renji miró a Urahara como molestia,

―Ichigo, Renji trabaja para mí― los presentó ignorando a Renji. Ichigo lo miró con apatía bajó

―Renji, Ichigo es bueno con las búsquedas ― dijo Urahara, al notar la tensión

―Lo siento― dijo Ichigo― tengo… tengo un compromiso, Urahara―

―Claro― Habló Renji sin quererse quedar atrás― No lo necesito, Rukia es mi prioridad,

―Bueno… entonces dinos como es te ayudaremos― insistió Urahara, tenía preocupación Renji podía llegar a ser un tanto violento

―No es necesario― dijo Ichigo― paso de investigador, iré a comer crepas hoy― Renji desapareció

― ¿Galletas de leche? ― gritó como niño Urahara, saltando sobre Ichigo, estilo Isshin―

―No vuelvas hacer eso― le miró como felino al que le acaba de robar su alimento, su molestia por la aparición de Renji

―De acuerdo― sonrió nervioso el sombrero,― etto...o yo

―Te voy a traer…― le dijo Ichigo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras

―¿Son de las de Chad? ― pregunto el sombrerero

―Sí, bueno no… de su abuelo…― respondió el naranjito, vigilaba al pelirrojo que salía hacia la puerta trasera, parecía muy enfadado―

―De acuerdo, entonces adelante…― Dijo Urahara― debo volver a la reunión― miró a Ichigo― Diviértete

―Claro ―le dijo Ichigo, pero este bajó para salir por el frente, afuera estaba un auto plateado, era de carreras. Renji encendía un cigarrillo. Ichigo volvió al negocio por una bebida energética, cogió un pedazo de pastel

―Me arriesgare― salió de la tienda corriendo, el pelirrojo lo miró, pero luego subió al auto.

Ichigo cruza el parque rumbo a la esquina contraria de este, dónde estaba la casa de su amigo. Que se encontraba fuera atendiendo las aves cantoras de su abuelo. Limpiaba la jaula.

―Ichigo, ¿has... corrido un... maratón? ― preguntó con su tono tranquilo. Sin verlo el gigante de cabello castaño oscuro, suspiró

―Recuerdas al tipo de los tatuajes―

―Hmm… sí, creo que sí― Ichigo se dejó caer en la entrada. Exhaló con fuerza, que le dolió el pecho.

―Bueno pues es conocido de Urahara, es más trabaja para él―

―En serio…― Dijo sin inmutarse el gigante

―Ichigo ¿Qué tal? ― Otro hombre idéntico que el mejor amigo del peli naranjo aparecía en la puerta, con excepción del cabello blanco, su overol de marinero, el bigote.

―Hola ¿cómo está?…― respondió con simpatía Ichigo― Gracias por invitarme

―De nada… Ahora mismo, cerní la harina,

―Cualquier cosa, yo le ayudo― dijo el naranjo

― ¿Qué traes ahí? ― preguntó Chad sin descuidar a las aves

―Esto… es pastel― dijo Ichigo

― Es para la del 4C―

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas Chad? ― preguntó Ichigo. El abuelo gigante, sacó un librito y empezó a leerlo. Detuvo su lectura para encender un cigarrillo de menta

―No acostumbras las cosas dulces―Dijo de Chad

―Bueno… supongo que eso puede cambiar― dijo el abuelo

―Es cierto…― respondió Ichigo― para ambos…

―Hijo hay limonada en el refrigerador, el calor va aumentar― habló el abuelo de Chad

―Gracias, Abu― Refiriéndose al a bueno de Chad

― ¿Cuándo vendrán arreglar la bomba, abuelo? ―

―El próximo martes estará lista―

―Excelente― dijo Ichigo― regresó en un minuto―

―Adelante muchacho― le dijo el hombre― pero ve con cuidado

―Sólo lo dejó y vuelvo―

―Por eso mismo, ten cuidado, no es alguien común y corriente―

―Ok― respondió

Antes de ir hacia la puerta 4C, pasó por la cocina y tomo un pequeño pedazo de papel, una pluma. Subió las escaleras. Realmente quería decirle lo del tipo de cabellos rojos, sin embargo, sólo toco la puerta, tres veces y dejó la bolsa con el pastel de fresas dentro. La curiosidad le mataba. Pero volvió con los gigantes de pieles oscuras.

* * *

><p>Alguien había tocado a su puerta, sólo tres golpeteos.<p>

―Hmm…― Ella se levantó del sofá de la sala, no estaba presentable, es decir, una playera larga, sin sostén, pies descalzos y cabello revuelto era el resultado.

Así que Rukia, miró a través de la hendidura de la puerta.

―Nadie…― abrió la puerta con precaución, no quitó la cadena, frente a su puerta había una bolsa color caqui, pasó su mano para alcanzarla y cerró. Caminó hacia el sofá y buscó dentro había una caja individual con una pieza de pastel de fresas, con listones de chocolate y una nota.

_Hey Bueno... Sólo disfrútalo, no vayas a la plaza hoy. Ittadakimasu_― su sorpresa había sido grande… no esperaba eso

―Ittadakimasu― dijo para sí misma y reverenció. Abrió la caja con delicadeza, retiró las fresas del pan y lo agarró con la mano, le dio un pequeño mordisco en la punta embetunado de blanco. Devoró el pastel y siguió con las fresas.

Estuvo en la sala mirando el techo, con la caja de pastel por un lado en la alfombra. Alcanzó su bolsa de mano.

* * *

><p>Ichigo hablaba de motos con Chad, querían reparar una que el abuelo de Chad le había dado en su cumpleaños.<p>

―Ichigo pensé en el motor―

―También debes cambiarle todo lo referente a los cables―

―Sí, pintaré de azul con granjas negras― en eso un sonido interrumpió a Chad― Ichigo, tu celular está sonando

―¿Ah? ― Ichigo se estiró para alcanzarlo de una repisa cercana a la mesa

_Naranjito. Estuvo rico. Te lo pagaré._

―Esa mujer…― empezó a textear. Chad y su abuelo se rieron con discreción

* * *

><p>Estaba aún recostada. Su celular sonó y vibró, lo tenía sobre su vientre.<p>

_Lee bien, no soy "naranjito" soy Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. No quiero que me lo pagues. Tonta. Te gustan los dulces ¿o no?_

―¿Tonta? Me ha dicho tonta…

* * *

><p>―Ichigo, dile que baje a las crepas,<p>

― ¿Eh? ― estaba concentrado en lo que le respondería la chica

―Puedo hacer dulces a ella―

― ¿Dulces? ¿Para quién? ― Ichigo no conectó la conversación. Chad se rio en silencio

―Rukia― dijo Chad

― ¿Ah? Ella… pero si no―

―Tienes esa expresión― le dijo el abuelo, señalando el rostro del joven. Pero el sonido del celular lo desconcentró, sintiendo la urgencia de ver la respuesta.

_Sí, los dulces me agradan, no me digas tonta descerebrado… ¿Qué quieres a cambio del pastel?_

"Estúpida"― pensó y continúo con su teléfono

* * *

><p>Estaba en la habitación buscando algo para tomar un baño.<p>

―Mi ropa interior...― miraba en uno de los cajones del armario.

Sonó el teléfono en la mesita de la sala. Sintió la necesidad de cogerlo, era el único con quien lo usaba.

_Leyó en la pantalla. Mensaje recibido "naranjito"_

―Naranjito―

_Escucha enana, no quiero nada a cambio, sólo que te lo comieras y ya. No pienses que me interesa algo de ti._

La chica repitió.

―"No pienses que me interesa algo de ti, ¿Qué clase de comentario fue ese? Tan despectivo" ― pensó por un instante...

Sin embargo lo que más le llamó la atención, fueron las palabras **_No quiero nada a cambio._**

**―**No... no quiere... nada a cambio― Ella reflexionó las palabras

―Eso... eso es posible― su cabeza empezó a girar...

Su actitud actual no era un simple capricho. Su vida había sido dura en los meses pasados.

* * *

><p>―Ichigo, de nuevo suena― le dijo Chad<p>

―Ah… sí― metió la mano con premura dentro del pantalón.

_Eso está bien, eso es lo mejor entre menos te acerques, es mejor. Lo es, lo prometo. Gracias, por el pastel..._

― ¿Qué es eso? ― se sorprendió por la respuesta, fría y protectora, eso ¿por qué? ¿Por qué esa actitud? ¿Qué era lo que ella sentía?

* * *

><p>Se estaba poniendo el sostén negroy luego la playera blanca sin mangas, miraba su cicatriz por el espejo,<p>

―Muy grande.- la delineo, bajó la playera.

El celular no sonó más.

―Lo entendió, eso es bueno― peinaba su cabello, estaba más largo de lo que pensaba, lo secó y enrolló en un chongo, algunos mechos se salían. Pasó por la mesa de se puso su gorra y sus lentes se enrolló una chalina de color azul cielo en su cuello, con su jeans y sus tenis convers negros.

Salió de su estancia, llevaba su bolsa café atravesada. Bajó las escaleras.

―Buenas tardes, señorita― el abuelo de Chad ponía agua en una maceta de flores, tulipanes lilas. El color tan vivo de las flores llamó la atención de la pelinegra

―Buenas… tardes―

―Esta noche hare crepas un pan de receta mexicana, le gustaría venir acompañarnos―

― ¿Son dulces? ― le preguntó

―No regularmente, pero si vienes las tuyas lo serán―

―Entiendo… no lo sé― dijo ella mirando a la nada, caminó por el pasillo a la salida,

Salió de la casa.

―Ichigo tu amiga salió― dijo Chad― está en el parque

―No es mi amiga―

―Creo que irá a la plaza― dijo Chad, esperando ver la reacción de Ichigo

―No… no puede ir―Un latido se abatió en el pecho del naranjito

―¿Por qué no? ― Dijo Chad con curiosidad

―Sólo no…― Ichigo saltó la mesa, para salir disparado hacía la pelinegra que cruzaba el parque-

* * *

><p>Caminaba distraída rumbo a la parada del camión.<p>

― ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? ― le preguntó estaba parado detrás de ella, así que se detuvo

― ¿No entendiste?―

―No hay nada que entender ― dijo él

―No te acerques, ― dijo ella sin voltear a verlo

―Y si yo… no quiero alejarme― se dijo sin saber que decía

―No te quiero cerca―siguió caminando

―Esa no es tu decisión― caminaba detrás

―¡Aléjate! ―le gruñó― Yo decido con quien quiero estar― le dijo con pasividad

―Escucha no vayas a la plaza―Dijo él con preocupación, una que no entendía en ese momento.

―Esa es mi decisión― le vociferó― ¡vete ya! ― la seguía

―Escucha no quiero dañarte― ella se detuvo de nuevo al escucharlo. Se giró hacia él, no estaba lejos de ella, unos cuantos pasos

―No, tu entiende, aléjate, soy peligrosa― La mirada de ella era temerosa pero con decisión, se giró para andar de nuevo

―¡Te dije no vayas!― la cogió del brazo,

―¡No me toques! ― gritó, con una impresionante dureza, con agilidad asentó un golpe en el estómago del chico. Él se agachó al sentirlo, pero este no la soltó― ¡Déjame, suéltame! ― intentaba que la soltara, estaba furiosa

―¡Espera! ― Decía él ― no te voy a lastimar, ― en los ojos de ella había una tortuosa necesidad de huir, aislada y su poco contacto social eran una alerta

― ¡No, No! ― Golpeo a Ichigo una vez más pero en un brazo. La fuerza que ejercía ella para soltarse, Ichigo el uso en su contra, la soltó y esta cayó de espalda

― ¿Estas bien? ― SE acercó al verla, la delgada mujer se giro con tal elasticidad que se echó para atrás y ligera corrió entre con todas sus fuerzas…

Él se quedó ahí, alzó su mano, parecía querer alcanzarla, pero desapareció. Ichigo regresó con los Yasutora.

Intentaba recuperar la respiración, recargado sobre una pared, pensativo

* * *

><p>― ¿Por qué? ― le dolía el estómago de lo que había corrido<p>

― ¿Ah…?

― ¿Por qué? ― se entallaba en la blusa ― ¿Por qué? ―

―Estúpido… tonto… descerebrado… idiota…―

― ¿Estas bien? ― Una chica de rubios y dorados cabellos se acercó, pero Rukia le impido acercarse, la mujer de sonrisa brillante se sorprendió

―Sí…― caminó tambaleándose un poco―

―Ven, esa es mi casa―

―¿Ah? ―

―Perderás el equilibrio puedo ayudarte―

―No―

―Sí, ven― la miró― por aquí― Rukia la siguió

* * *

><p>―Ichigo, ya están listas― desde que regreso estaba muy callado. Se levantó y cogió una galleta<p>

―Deliciosas…― dijo

―Te lo dije, hijo. No presiones― le dijo el abuelo que sacaba otra galleta del horno

―Son saladas― le dijo Chad en su mundo

―No, agridulces la leche le da ese amargo sabor que se equilibra con el azúcar ― Respondió el Abuelo

―Me pregunto lo agridulce, ¿En verdad, está balanceado? ¿Cómo se logra?― se dijo Ichigo más para sí mismo, dentro de el la incertidumbre se había incrementado de tal forma que no la aguantaba

―Ichigo, se logra con paciencia, con dedicación, mezclando, probando, revolviendo bien

―Abuelo, haré café― Dijo Chad comprendiendo las palabras del su abuelo

―Por favor, Sado― le dijo el hombre―

―Abu… pero y sí es demasiado agria― dijo Chad

―Ponle dulce y mezcla, espera a que se funda lo amargo con lo dulce así se logra―

―Quizás, debo salir ahora…― Dijo Ichigo levantándose de la mesa― Guarda unas para Urahara abuelo

―La paciencia es un don… Ichigo― le dijo el abuelo

―Entonces debo quedarme y― dijo Ichigo esperando una negativa

―Esperar es lo correcto― Dijo Chad metiendo una galleta a su boca

―¡Demonios! ―dijo el peli naranjo susurrando,

―Así es hijo― dijo el abuelo

* * *

><p>Estaba parada frente al portón. Esperaba, su cuerpo le picaba, se quitó el gorro y abrió la puerta principal. Todo estaba oscuro en la cocina y el jardín de hermosas rosas del abuelo.<p>

Subió las escaleras, caminaba lenta, su bolsa pesaba, tenía que deshacerse de eso, pronto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio una figura sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas recogidas y la cabeza entre sus brazos.

― ¡Hey! ― Tomo su distancia, se agachó y le habló.

― ¡Oye, despierta! ― Rukia se levantó, abrió la puerta y con su pie empujó al peli naranja, perdió el equilibrio cayendo de espalda

― ¡Ah, ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?― Dijo Ichigo, adormecido, ella lo miraba con rareza― Ah… ― él la vio en la puerta

―Pasa― le dijo ella

Dejó su gorra y los lentes. La bolsa la abrió, y sacó de ella dos cajas y una botella. El chico seguía en la puerta. dudaba si entrar, pero algo en su interior, le hacía querer introducirse más en esa profundidad de la ojivioleta

―No rogaré― dijo ella perdiéndose a la cocineta ― cierra la puerta, si no vas a entrar

Entró

― Bien― dio un paso dentro cerrando la puerta tras de él. Estaba adormilado

―Te doy permiso, puedes sentarte― le dijo ella

―Ah… gracias― le obedeció. Sentándose en el suelo

Rukia apareció en el umbral con una bandeja. Se hincó frente a la mesa y coloco unos vasos, las dos cajas y una botella.

―Escucha…― le dijo él, primero

―No sabrás la razón de que debes alejarte, pero es lo más sabio― dijo Rukia

― Entiendo, pero…―

― ¿Jugo de ciruela? ― preguntó ella

― ¿Ah? ¿Qué no te gusta lo dulce? ―

―Sí, pero a ti lo amargo― le miró directamente― descerebrado esta es mi forma de disculpa, por... golpearte

―¿Eh? ¡Espera! Estoy confundido―

―Lo imaginó, ― le dijo mirando como llenaba el jugó. Él se sentó estirando las piernas―Esto no te concierne, el problema no es contigo―

―Tienes un puño muy fuerte para ser tan enana― cambio el rumbo

―No sé si eso― miró la caja― sea correcto

―Bueno, fui yo el que te presionó, lo lamento

―No puedes acercarte, no tocarme, no sé nada de ti pero no quiero saber― le dijo―Lo mejor es que te alejes―

―No me gusta eso de "Lo mejor", no lo sabes

―Es por tu bien― le dijo y se levantó― frente a ti hay pastel ambos son de fresas, si no lo comes lo haré yo

Se escuchó al joven abrir el empaque. Se volvió a hincar, frente a él. Ichigo metió su mano dentro de su sudadera y sacó una cajita.

―Esto lo dejó para ti, el abuelo―

―Déjalo sobre la mesa― ella separó las fresas― no debes comerte el pastel si no quieres

―Si quiero…―

―Puedo comerlo después―

―Pensé que era mío―

―No, no lo era― mintió― tienes cara de hambre

Ichigo se quedó viendo a la peli negra, había algo diferente en ella.

―Te has cortado el cabello― Ella abrió los ojos, como era posible que ese sujeto la observara así

―No―

―Sí es verdad― estiró la mano pero se detuvo al recordar lo que la morena había dicho― Lo siento

Ella lo vio, se esforzaba por comprenderle.

―No intentes entenderme, soy un rompecabezas viviente.

**Continuará... Gracias por leer**


	7. Capítulo VII

Hola todo el mundo! jojjojojo Gracias por los hermosos comentarios que me dejan en el fic. Efectivamente Rukia tiene traumas que se conocerán a su debido tiempo. Jejeje mientras tanto,

Disclaimer: Advertencia del capítulo lemon... Estos personajes son de Kubo tite, es Ichiruki y disfrutenlo!

**Kyoko-chan**: GRacias espero te guste el capí

**Ghost iv:** Gracias por considerar mi fic creativo, siempre espero que no sean comunes creo que eso lo logre... Arigatou!

**Saku-nee**: SAbes que te agradezco desde el fondo, la superficie y el medio de mi corazón jejeje te amooo...

**Miio-chan**: jejeje que bueno que te gustó y que me lees, gracias

**Gracias a quienes me dejan y no los reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo, un gran saludo... **

Disfreuten este capí, una abrazo...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

―¡Orihime! ― subía las escaleras― ¿Orihime, dónde estás? ― vio la puerta de su habitación abierta, se paró bajo el umbral, la chica estaba en el suelo acomodaba sus pantalones en los cajones del armario, al parecer no respondía por traer unos audífonos.

Caminó hacia ella, la cogió del brazo con suavidad, ella se asustó, estaba ensimismada en su música. Con delicadeza retiró los audífonos

― ¿Qué escuchabas? ― preguntó el pelirrojo, la dulzura en los ojos de la rubia lo envolvió

―Escuchaba música clásica― respondió la rubia― ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Comiste algo? Es tarde…

―Lo hice― respondió el pelirrojo, la envolvió con su brazo libre pegó su frente a la de ella, arrimó su nariz a la de Orihime― Hueles delicioso, reconozco el olor

―Sí― el corazón le palpitaba, pasó sus brazos sobre el cuello del pelirrojo― es el perfume de rosas que me diste, ¿lo recuerdas?

―Sí, en verano pasado, ¿cierto? ― caminó con Orihime hacia el baño, ― pon el tapón a la tina― la soltó con cuidado, ella se giró e hizo lo que él le pidió,

―Sí, quieres alguna pastilla de jabón―

―Olor bambú― respondió él, ella abrió la llave y buscó en una canasta muy ordenada

―De acuerdo, ― la dejó en la tina y al voltearse el pelirrojo se encontraba sin camisa, su torso desnudo le hizo ruborizar

―Eso es todo o necesitas algo más― dijo Orihime,

―Ayúdame con el pantalón― le dijo, ella se ruborizó más― tienes la cara roja, aun después de todo este tiempo

―Lo siento― se disculpó, sus manos se digirieron a la hebilla del cinturón y luego al botón del jeans azul, ella se incorporó para estar frente a él

Él tomo la mano de ella y la deslizo por su torso, se acercó más a la mujer para rejuntar su cuerpo al de la chica. Sus labios se destinaron al cuello de la rubia,

―Estas lastimado…― Renji desató la venda, de su brazo ―espera ¡no! ¿Qué haces? ―

―La verdad no es nada grabe, fue sólo un rozón, te mentí― le dijo él, pasó su manos por la cintura y recorrió hasta el trasero bien definido de Orihime, desabrochó el botó, mientras sus labios se juntaban, una y otra vez, excitándose, los besos iban en aumento, la blusa de la chica estaba en el suelo

―Amo tu ropa interior― le dijo entre besos

―No digas esas cosas, Renji― respondió entre besos,

―Baja mis pantalones― le pidió, dejando los besos

―De acuerdo― Orihime deslizó con delicadeza los jeans de Renji,

―Quítate los tuyos, quiero verte― le pidió, ella obedecía. Bajo los suyos, dejó ver sus pantis de color negro con franjas rojas―Eres muy sexy― ella sonrió, Renji se encaminó hacia Orihime

―Renji, ¿crees que?

―Tu deja de pensar, eres mía, amo disfrutar de tu cuerpo y tu compañía― susurró al oído, mientras su mano, bajaba el tirante del sostén mostrando el seno desnudo de Orihime, Renji dio un par de besos en los labios y ella paso sus manos sobre el tórax de Renji dio un par de besos sobre los pectorales,

―Ohm…―él gemía

El teléfono sonó, Orihime detuvo sus caricias

―No te detengas― le dijo el, Orihime siguió besando en cuerpo de su amado, mimaba con sus manos la musculatura del pelirrojo, Orihime siguió hacia abajo y bajó el bóxer del hombre, su pene mostraba cuan excitado estaba, Orihime lamio la punta haciendo gemir al chico, lo metió en su boca, saboreándolo con la lengua, el vaivén llegaba hasta su garganta, lo hacía como a él le gustaba. Las piernas de él temblaron, ella tenía el objetivo de que terminara en su boca, pero él detuvo a la chica.

―Ven acá―la jalo para besarla, detrás de ellos había una barra donde se encontraba el lavabo, la puso frente a él, deslizó la panti de la chica

―No puedo esperar para tenerte― la besó con pasión, jalándole el cabello, la pelvis de ella rozaba en ardiente miembro de él, separó la piernas de la chica se introdujo en ella, recargada en la barra del baño.

―Renji… Ah… ah… Renji― él la penetraba, su miembro entraba y salía de ella

―Te amo…― le dijo él, ― te amo… ―con cada vaivén decidía entrar más en la chica, sentirla, más su miembro estaba por explotar, embestía en ella, era pasión pura,

― Renji…―él se apoyó de la cintura de Orihime, ella tenía una mano sobre el cuello de él y la otra sobre su clítoris, sus piernas estaban temblando movía sus caderas ayudando al pelirrojo a llegar

―Orihime― Inoue pensaba que su nombre pronunciado por Renji era de lo más sensual, lo amaba― voy a terminar ― sus cuerpos empezaban a encender esa chipas eléctrica que se movía con libertad, cuando el pelirrojo vaciaba en ella esa ansiada pasión, las piernas de ambos se entrelazaron para luego, él recargarse sobre ella

―Dame unos minutos y estaré listo― ella lo abrazó, la tina estaba por desbordarse, salió de ella, la abrazó sutilmente

― ¡La tina!― dijo ella

― ¡Déjala, no te muevas!―

―Orihime… ¿Me amas? ― preguntó

― ¿Por qué razón me preguntas eso, Renji? ―

―Sólo quiero estar seguro― respondió

―Te amo…― respondió con mucha seguridad―

―Yo también…―

¿Eso era verdad?... él la amaba, la amaba. Lo era, la amaba a su manera y no era de nombre fiel, pero a ella la amaba, por todo lo que hacía por él, por aguantarlo en los peores momentos. El reconocía la cruz cargada de esa mujer, siempre a su disposición pero él con una obsesión por alguien que le no le había dado ni negado nada, simplemente nada.

* * *

><p>Se encontraban sobre una enorme la cama, rodeados de una ligera habitación con sábanas blancas colgando del techo, ella decía que era una técnica occidental para ventilar la habitación.<p>

―Te extrañe como no tiene una idea― besaba su hombro desnudo,

―No te creo― replicó ella, frotaba la espada de su esposo,

―Es cierto, mi tigresa― la mujer menuda respondió, su marido la estrechaba

―Hiyori, eres mi único motivo para esto― besó de nuevo el hombro pero ahora recorriendo hacia el cuello, desató una de las coletas de la chica

―Deja eso, no estoy contenta― él paso una de sus manos por el vientre de la rubia, desató la otra coleta, el cabello rubio caía sobre la espalda de ella

―Sigues molesta…― levanto la playera rota de la mujer

―Shinji, tonto, se supone que éramos un equipo y ahora te vas solo―

―Era un favor especial― besó la espalda,

―¿De Urahara? ―preguntó, dejando la espada en su funda, el hombre acariciaba la piel bajo la playera blanca, pero se topaba con el borde del top negro, cada vez que intentaba introducirse bajo el top la punta de la Katana se posicionaba frente a su miembro,

―Mi amor… era algo personal―

La chica se giró, él se encontraba sin camisa, sólo el pantalón, la mirada de él era de una necesidad, pero ella era de desafío, él estaba a la mitad de la cama, sus largas piernas flexionadas y ella sobre sus rodillas frente a él.

―Te necesito…― le dijo él― quiero hacerte el amor

―Mmm… ¿y eso que? ― replicó acercándose

―Me estas acechando― le dijo acercándose para besarla pero ella lo esquivó― me vuelves loco, Hiyo

―¿Qué más? ― decía ella,

―Te quiero demasiado, te deseo tanto que me duele

―Pues sígueme deseando, porque sigo molesta― la chica paso sus manos por el cabello de su hombre, él quiso besarla de nuevo pero ella no se dejó, en cambio tiro del rubio cabello de él, sus labios rozaron la barbilla de él. Las manos de él rozaban desde los muslos hasta los pechos,

―Tu ropa me estorba―

―Eso no me incumbe― le dijo ella al oído, rozaba con su labios el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, depositó un ligero beso en el parpado izquierdo, sus labios hicieron un camino de roces hasta la clavícula de él

―Hiyo…― él deseaba besarla, se arriesgó y le sacó la playera desmangada, dejándola en ajustador y short ajustado, acariciaba las piernas de ella

―No me convences― le decía ella, acariciaba los bíceps y tríceps del cuerpo del rubio,

―¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte? ― Rozó el vientre de la rubia

―Puedes darme un collar de diamantes negros― besaba la punta de la nariz

―Para qué mi amor, tu no los usas― se recargó sobre el torso de su marido que se aventó para atrás entre las almohadas

―Para hacerte gastar― estaba sobre el con las piernas a los costados, movió sus caderas de forma sensual― ¿Qué tal si te bailo? ― alzó los brazos con distinción

―De esa forma podré pagar por verte, mover este hermoso cuerpo, que me pertenece…―

―No, nada de lo que esta aquí― acaricio sus curvas ―te pertenece, más bien― esto me pertenece― metió la mano en el pantalón del rubio

―Ah…o, o, ohm eres ruda― le dijo él, metió la mano en el top deportivo de la mujer y luego la otra, presionó ambos pechos,

―Ah… Hmm eres muy tierno― le dijo con sarcasmo. Él le quitó el top, dejando a la vista los dos montículos, se inclinó para besarlos pero ella se recostó sobre el desnudo pecho de él, rozando la piel

―Eres… terr― ella se arrojó sobre los necesitados labios impacientes del hombre, los labios de su esposo presionaban los suyos, entre abrían para humedecerlos y y profundizarlo, su lenguas se dejaron ver, pero ella, separó su unión el intentó besarla pero ella le detuvo con su mano.

Besó la clavícula de su esposo, bajó un poco hasta un pezón, lo lamio y mordisqueo, con su mano libre hizo círculos en el ombligo. Lo besó e hizo un recorrido con la lengua hasta el otro pezón.

―Ah… ah…―él intentaba detenerla, la cogió de la cintura y la alzó

―¡Oye, no, espera! ― le dijo ella―No― él se encontraba sobre de ella ahora,

―Te digo que te esperes…― le replicó pareciendo molesta, intentó girarse pero él pesaba

―De verdad deseas que me detenga…― besó con delicadeza el cuello, ― quieres que detenga esto― beso el mentón, delineó la mandíbula con besos bajando, hacia el cuello, la clavícula, el escote, lamio ambos senos y acaricio con sus manos

―No…o― ella pasó sus brazos por la espalda de él, bajó hacia la parte superior de los glúteos, aflojó el pantalón aún más. Él deslizó el short hasta dejarla en bragas, corto el beso para darle atención a los pechos, masajeándolos. Pero sus labios se movían a la zona sur de su esposa, con sus dientes intentó bajar la braga, pero ella se enchanchó de la cintura de él y se meneo para acariciar el miembro excitado de su marido

―Oye, eres… ah… Ahhh… aaah― pasó su brazo bajo la cintura para sacarle la braga, la batalla la perdió ella

―Lo soy― el separó las piernas para orientarse frente a la pelvis de la chica, que empezó a sentir la humedad de los labios de su esposo, que frenético lamía esa zona, saboreándola. La lengua entro entró en la cavidad de la rubia, moviéndose hacia arriba y luego abajo, el hombre se sacudía para hacerla gemir, ella se aferraba al borde de la cama, evitando hacer sonidos, pero no eran necesarios, sus piernas se contraían y su vientre igual, sus músculos se tensaban, intentaba no moverse pero le era imposible, lamia y succionaba de ella, detuvo eso, pues de su esposa fluían líquidos que le indicaban estaba lista,

―Mi amor…― le dijo ella, se sacudía involuntariamente, él tenía su miembro fuera de su bóxer, suplicando acción,

―Estoy listo…― se aferró a las caderas de ella, levantó un poco sus caderas y ella las piernas, las flexionó un poco más, las rodillas de él soportaban el peso, dirigió su pene hacia la entrada vaginal y presiono, una punzada en el interior de ella, se preocupó― ¿te lastime? ― algunas gotas de sudor nacían de los cuerpos,

―Idiota…― le dijo ella, se aferró al cuello de él, este se empinó para introducirse bien en ella, y deslizarse en sus adentros. Ella se meneo, ella era ajustada, magnifica y cuando meneaba sus caderas en un vaivén lo volvía loco, no lo hizo esperar, empezó el vaivén, pero él embistió contra ella,

―Ahhh… ah…― la mente de ella se había puesto en blanco, dejó de menearse, dándole a él la oportunidad de arremeter contra ella, en su interior, las embestidas cobraban fuerza y rapidez, ella no dejaba de moverse, con él, acariciaba sus pechos de vez en cuando, pero se sentía perdida al lado de rubio, sus respiraciones eran rítmicas,

―¡Ah… Ah… Ahhh… ah…!― él gemía sus brazos que lo sostenían empezaron a perder fuerzas, sus cuerpos sudorosos al contacto ardía, poco a poco, los temblores se hicieron presentes en el, las embestidas perdieron fuerza, eran más pausadas pero con fuerza, disminuyeron y ella sintió como el líquido tibio de su marido era depositado en ella

―Te… amo― trataba de no contener el aliento, caía sobre el cuerpo de ella, ella bajó sus piernas aun con contracciones en su vientre y ese calor que la invadía cuando él le hacia el amor. Ella acariciaba el revuelto cabello, de él

―Gracias por todo…― le dijo ella

―Eso suena a despedida, mi amor― le dijo él

―No seas tonto, tu eres mi mundo y mi vida― ella le besó la frente,

―Tu eres mi todo, te amo tanto, tanto―

―Yo no te amo, pero la verdad sí― le dijo molestándolo

―Eres la mujer más genial, te amo― el cansancio de su marido le alcanzó, se quedaba dormido en su regazo

* * *

><p>Rukia estaba en su mundo, en sus pensamientos, parpadeo para enfocar a su acompañante.<p>

―Vete, descerebrado― le dijo ella, estaba en posición fetal

―Tengo sueño, enana me quedaré ― preguntó con merodeo el peli naranjo, estirando sus piernas

―No, vete― hacia círculos en la alfombra, con su mano

―Rukia… ¿Por qué? ―ella estaba sobre la alfombra y él en el sofá

―Siempre preguntas ¿Por qué? ― dijo ella

―Es que me gusta saber… soy curioso―

―Curioso, eh…―

― Vete a la cama, tonta―

―No, aquí me quedaré―

― ¿En la alfombra, en el piso?

―Sí, en el piso y en la alfombra―

―¿Te causa placer? ―

―el placer no existe, Ichigo, ― lo miró pero no lo miraba a él― Todo es oscuro,

La pelinegra cerró los ojos, el pelinaranjo la observaba.

―No, no lo es, hay muchos placeres― Le dijo él

―Todo es oscuro placer― respondió ella

―Sí todo es oscuro, ¿Dónde quedan los placeres simples? ― preguntó él

― ¿Placeres simples? ― Preguntó ella

―Sí― Respondió Ichigo,

―¿Cómo cuáles? ― Rukia se sentó para escucharlo

―La música, el ejercicio o los dulces por ejemplo- le decía con atención

―Esos son placeres simples― le dijo Ichigo―Tonta… ¿Dónde estabas antes de aquí?―

―Con Renji, en su casa― le dijo sincera. Ichigo se sorprendió

―Lo sé, te busca como desesperado― el peli naranjo se levantó del sofá, ella lo observó―

― Ichigo ―

― ¿Eh? ―

― ¿Una persona puede ser un placer simple?― Preguntó abriendo los ojos y fijándose en él

―¿Tu qué crees? ―Dijo Ichigo, algo sorprendido

― No lo sé― respondió ella mirándolo fijamente― No sé mucho de eso

―Un pastel de fresas ¿lo es?―

―Sí― respondió Rukia― Es mi placer simple.- Dijo Rukia

―Bueno, entonces sí lo sabes.- Ichigo se levantó.

―Ichigo, ¿vendrás mañana? ― preguntó ella, enfocandolo de nuevo

―No lo sé― caminó hacia la puerta― cierra bien― abrió la puerta y salió, cerrándola detrás de ella. Ella se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, escuchó que la golpeaban de nuevo (la puerta)

― ¿Qué? ― dijo ella

―Lo que pasó en el parque… ¿ya está todo bien? ― dijo algo dudoso― Digo… entre nosotros

―Nosotros…― repitió

―Sí, ya sabes, no me odias―

―No… no te odio―

―Bueno, me iré a dormir―

―Quiero pollo con dulce―

― ¿Ahorita? ― le respondió con cara de cansancio

―No, tonto. Mañana. Cocinas, no confió en mis artes culinarias― dijo ella como algo normal, pero él se rio con discreción

―Bien… entonces cocinaré para ti―

―No, para nosotros― dijo ella, él la vio sintió algo, inocencia y sinceridad, pero inseguridad e incertidumbre también

―Tu corte, te queda bien― caminó por el pasillo, ella lo vio hasta perderse

―Mi corte― repitió, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho que la impulso a acariciarse el cabello.

**Continuará... **

**XD Saludos. **


End file.
